


No title

by Hashibami



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Modern Era, Serial Killers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashibami/pseuds/Hashibami
Summary: 為了搞黃暴表謝、搞謝想的腦洞。簡單來說就是：有強烈殺人欲求的連續殺人犯的表倫X臥底警探的阿謝拉特(左右固定)的現代AU。這個腦洞源自於在思考關於表倫："我不是為了錢或其他，而是因為喜歡殺人才做維京。"而來。如果表倫天生擁有強烈的殺人欲求，穩重耿直的個性是因為生在維京時代這些需求可以被充分地滿足才呈現；追隨阿謝是因為：夠強、聰明、跟著就有人可殺，且謝是他唯一心動的對象的話，放到現代：一切都沒變，只是殺人欲求無法被即時滿足。雖然平常看起來是可靠穩重的鄰人，但私底下是為了滿足需求而隱藏起來未被逮捕的連續殺人魔。(原作的表倫很直，但在現代道德法規之下，他的個性行為被扭曲了)表倫主要的需求是殺(享受掌握生命的快感)，虐的話沒有...畢竟表倫對於阿謝剪人手指的感想是エグイ(中文是好噁心？還是...總之是強烈的感官刺激)(OMG首領好厲害可以接受這個？！崇拜~的感覺。).....這文一開始只是我和我親愛的兩位同好分享的腦洞、聊天的內容，後來才真的變成系列文。文筆普普，是個謝廚，喜歡ALL謝。沒看過中譯VS(只看過日版)，譯名都自己選字。把表倫搞黑、阿謝一直吃虧。很多很大量沒在客氣的性和暴力。性器官、髒話的粗口；各種play、強暴、性暴力，作者自己寫得很爽但也覺得雷雷的。以上如果可以接受，或者就是想吃吃小黃文的話請再繼續。
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), Bjorn/Askeladd (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 表倫是一個偽裝著自己、孤獨許久尋求認同與朋友的連續殺人魔。北海道三毛別事件的羆的那種印象。
> 
> 而阿謝拉特，我覺得無論是前世(原作)還是今生(au)，他的內心都埋藏著一句話，那就是：我想做個好人。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡單粗暴的背景和前情提要(聊天內容摘要)

在黑道裡混的還不錯的阿謝拉特(31)事實上是臥底警探，他唯一信任的是警察裡和他接頭的上司托爾茲(警校的學長和學弟)。

年輕的表倫(25)偶爾接案做殺手或強盜打工，私底下會在暗巷隨機殺人或者綁架人殺了找地方掩埋棄屍，危險的興趣。

阿謝拉特主要的工作是在黑道裡搞個自己的小勢力，幫警察收集訊息兼惡搞黑道讓他們漏餡被抓。強盜集團、毒品、娼妓都是他的目標。但是最近有個地區經常出現屍體找不到兇手、更大的範圍裡失蹤人數不明顯的增加。托爾茲請求阿謝拉特調查，於是搬到那個區域裡的一個社區。搬家後第一天，住在斜對面親切的鄰人就上門按電鈴打招呼："您好，我叫表倫。我住那邊(身體向後一傾讓謝看他家的位置)，今後請多多指教。"

  
####

  
阿謝拉特一大早被門鈴吵醒，眼睛被早晨陽光刺得睜不開眼、打開門竟是雞婆自以為親切的鄰居？不是很爽，但在社區還是得做好禮節......第一天來就把名聲搞臭不好對吧？

表倫是社區內幾乎人人認識的老好人(沒多老，25而已)。他會熱情地和人打招呼、做志工、辦趴踢。每個年齡層的人都喜歡他。

臥底警探很無奈地發現：他選錯地方，搬到了個活動熱絡的溫馨社區。時不時得搞社交調查怎麼搞？

  
####

  
就在阿謝拉特想再次搬家的時候鄰近社區發生殺人案，一樣毫無線索。想了想沒搬，這是重大既錯也對的決定。

沒多久，社區也發生強盜殺人案，是知道的集團地下渣子幹的，阿謝拉特火大。追思會表倫坐在他邊上，兩人有了交集。他直覺這年輕人有問題。沒想到之後在黑道場合上兩人相遇，故做鎮定地搞起合作。幾次之後在表倫家喝酒吸大麻聊天。

表倫不確定他該不該信任阿謝拉特。他第一眼就喜歡這個新來的鄰居，從頭到腳，更重要的是他竟然也是做黑的！他不用在他面前一直當個壓抑慾望的好人。他希望阿謝拉特能接受真實的他，當他"真正的朋友"。

阿謝拉特在探他的隱私。

  
####

  
總之，表倫一點一點地放自己真正興趣的部分線索給對方知道，觀察對方的反應；阿謝拉特也吃下這餌，但他需要更多更決定性、能把表倫定罪的證據。所以他假裝他偶爾也有殺人的慾望、有意無意地讓表倫知道。

以為阿謝拉特信任他且他們有相同的興趣，表倫欣喜若狂！要知道，做黑的之間哪有什麼信任？被同夥背叛並不是什麼新聞。他想要個一起享受慾望的同伴(朋友！)；他綁了人，想上門約昨晚抱怨手癢的謝來家裡一起.....但阿謝拉特要出門。他跟蹤，悲傷地發現阿謝拉特是個臥底。他被騙了。

於是，他用來家裡一起嗑藥的理由約了阿謝拉特。攤牌。

問阿謝拉特接近他做什麼？阿謝拉特見狀裝傻，說他是雙面諜。(在這裡讓他逃了的話以後就沒機會了。)

"證明給我看。"  
"可以，但相對地我要回饋。"  
"......什麼？"  
"我想跟你一起殺人。"  
"......。"

才想著要怎麼證明，表倫矇他的眼、坐車再走路，帶他曲曲折折地到隱藏起來的地下室：人綁來了，請他在他面前發洩慾望，不用客氣。

阿謝拉特心裡抖得要命，從表倫表情和環境他知道：在這裡他是王，他救不了半死的人質，慘一點可能連自己也救不了。橫下心，求好印象地虐昏人質，希望人質就這樣昏迷不要醒，不用面對之後的死亡威脅。

表倫對阿謝拉特覺得驚為天人：他從沒想過要延長死亡。從罐子拿了一朵迷幻菇，一半放進自己嘴裡，一半看著朋友吞下。

他為這個他總算得到的朋友瘋狂，他親吻他、上他，一起送人質上路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總結放在前面：這篇文並沒有完整的一貫性，突兀跳躍違和感很明顯，省略過多，且只著重在表謝的性(初衷，就只是想看表謝上床而已XD)。
> 
> 第一章是獨立的個體。  
> 第二章是設定添加後的起始 ；同時，結局已知。  
> 第三、第四章，在朦朧中摸索能夠前進的道路。  
> 第五章，在文章中盤表倫的自白後道路浮現。  
> 第六、第七章，濃霧散去，總算能看見終點的模糊身影。  
> 第八、第九、第十章，衝向結局。  
> 番外和後話，回顧這將近兩個月的思緒與成果。
> 
> 大概是這樣。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在阿謝拉特的眼窩蓋上黑幕。這個他渴求已久的朋友究竟是不是只是個該死的騙子？表倫拭目以待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迷幻菇是種很古老的毒品，栽種麻煩、在黑市上的流通量也少；表倫自己栽種自己吃，之後帶著阿謝拉特跟他一起吃。
> 
> 它被現代人所遺忘最美妙的地方是：  
> 讓不管好的還是壞的感官刺激被擴大卻無法感到負面情緒。且，即使只是個三級毒品，迷幻菇還是會上癮。請斟酌使用。

  
凌晨三點，阿謝拉特又被那晚的重現噩夢驚醒，抹了抹臉勒著鬍子。他恨死了迷幻菇。

  
####

  
視線掃過地下室靠牆的金屬架子，幾罐使用多時表面糊了的玻璃罐、一些修理工具、幾個燈泡。

表倫審視的眼光黏在他的後腦杓跟著他停在架前。阿謝拉特瞇眼，抓了把爬滿鏽紋的剪刀，想了想拾起鐵鎚：他得在剪下每個指節前把人質敲暈，這對他倆都好。

對於拷問，阿謝拉特並不陌生。他曾在某個地下組織裡幹過拷問，有時只有拷沒有問。這工作他做得極好，沒人能在他手下撐過15分鐘，也因此剛開始的幾週從沒睡好過。最後撫慰他所剩無幾的良心讓他取回好眠的是：不曾有無辜的人在他手裡受過罪。

今晚，阿謝拉特當然非常非常希望能夠快速乾淨俐落地解決這破事。但他懷疑，這對那位坐在身後陰影裡的連續殺人魔是否具有說服力？他必須比他狠。(一人的死亡或者兩人的死亡。如果今天他沒死在這裡，從今以後該煩惱的就是他將再也無法安眠。但至少，他要拖這個連續殺人魔跟他一起下地獄，他得活到把他送上電擊椅。)邊鬆開布袋邊回想他看過的受害者檔案，與驚恐瞪大的雙眼對視。阿謝拉特知道，這雙眼將在未來的每晚出現在他的噩夢裡，徘徊不去。

  
####

  
鐵塊、側頭骨、骯髒的水泥地板，碎裂的捻軋聲讓他頭皮發麻。隨意地將槌子丟下、剪開綑綁，蹲下抬起人質不規律抖著的前臂仔細檢視——這倒楣受害者的指甲多處斷裂、卡著幾撮纖維，曾經努力試圖掙脫——

"你知道手掌總共是由幾塊骨頭組成嗎？表倫。"

聳了聳肩。"不知道。"

"數數看。"

捏了捏掌數了數。"......19，兩隻手的話是38。"

頓了下回頭。森白的牙齒讓表倫的心漏跳了一拍。"你確定你的答案是對的嗎？表倫。"

"來，讓我們來數一下。從小指開始。"

  
####

  
1喀吱、2喀吱、3喀吱、4喀吱、

阿謝拉特磁性低沉的聲音在他的地下室裡顯得乾燥。從截斷面噴出一股股細小的涓流。表倫覺得有點噁心，阿謝拉特怎麼辦得到這件事？黏膩骯髒，大面積地弄髒手腳衣物空間還耗時良久。偶爾嘗試分屍再棄屍，但屍體處理完後的清理比什麼都還麻煩。

"嗚嗚。"倒楣受害者開始抽搐呻吟，阿謝拉特嘖地一聲補上一槌，動作流暢俐落。

鐵鏽味逐漸匯集緩慢地流到腳邊。注視白熾燈下蒼白冷漠但專注的臉龐，表倫思考著這當中會有的樂趣；拉了拉領口，被充滿節奏的動作蠱惑，默默跟著數了起來。25喀吱、26喀吱、27喀吱、28喀吱、

開始剪開中手骨間的肌肉，全部剪開後再用剪口把目標崁著一一扯出。是個勞力活兒。額上的汗珠和濺上的血滴混合成粉色的薄霧。光線在充滿韻律動作的手背上反光，上頭濃稠的汙穢讓表倫心生煩躁。35吱喳、36吱喳、37吱喳、38吱喳、

阿謝拉特，他的朋友。

  
####

  
起身啪唧啪唧地在液體中踩了幾步，阿謝拉特把注意力移到他發麻的腳。他快吐了。

表倫默不作聲，只是直直地盯著他。

挑挑眉。

"......我沒數錯，兩手的確是38塊骨頭。"

"哈哈，是嗎？過來，讓我教你怎麼算。"

表倫覺得他的心快跳出胸膛。

  
####

  
轉身背對他唯一的觀眾，阿謝拉特扭了扭僵硬的臂膀、伸展了下用力過度的手指。

連續殺人魔看來頗滿意他的血腥表演。不去思考現在的他算得上什麼。接下來，希望倒楣受害者不要在這最後的時刻醒來：他不想槌那破爛不堪的腦殼又一次。就這麼失血過多死亡是最好的祝福。

踩進赤褐色的中心再次蹲下，從容不迫地把散落一地的指節、中手骨照著部位順序排成對稱的兩堆。

你看，表倫。  
實際上人的單手由27塊骨頭組成，  
瞧瞧這...

手指按壓下門齒和下顎，阿謝拉特頭被一把掰起，一瓣粗糙軟韌的東西被塞進他喉嚨深處，難以形容的苦澀味道在喉頭四溢，刺激地讓眼淚和唾液都蜂湧而出。即使是在高聳眉骨撒下的陰暗裡，那從上方往下看的眼底燃燒著的狂熱快樂也無法被遮掩。這讓因眼淚模糊了視線的臥底警探判斷：他過關了，這是他得到這份友誼的第一份禮物，是安全的。

沒來得及問他們一起吃了什麼就被一陣直衝腦門的暈眩擊潰，阿謝拉特一屁股跌坐進血裡爬不起來，努力用雙手撐起身體卻差點一臉栽進他剛剛排整好的兩堆指骨裡。連續殺人魔大笑，又近又遠。

表倫笑抖著彎下腰抱住阿謝拉特穩住他：他沒想到他的見識多廣的朋友從來沒吃過迷幻菇，這下子他有得受了。

在阿謝拉特搖晃身體努力適應迷幻菇帶來的初次暈眩時表倫動手做了從剪指秀開始沒多久他就非常想做的事：用手指抹去那些弄髒臉龐的紅色汙點，用指甲清理卡在淡金色鬍子裡的血塊，然後親吻他滿是鐵鏽臭味的雙唇。

  
####

  
強烈的血臭刺激著鼻腔，燈光反照在血面刺眼逼人，臥底警探不得不瞇起眼。

身後燥熱結實的身軀穩住他，他握著毛茸茸的手握著剪刀，蹲在倒楣受害者前是連續殺人魔的舌在他嘴裡他不讓他走、是他的手不穩地帶著連續殺人魔剜開赤紅軟爛的掌根、他們一起數總共16塊手根骨將它們排進拼圖最後的欠缺裡。

無法控制自己不被各種快感籠罩，不該有的情緒令他作嘔的同時令他感到喜悅。"這他媽的到底是什麼？"阿謝拉特推開表倫乾嘔。

"是迷幻菇。"表倫帶著安撫性笑容的回答沒令阿謝拉特感到任何一絲心安："該死的那是三級毒品！"表倫大笑。

"別這樣阿謝拉特，我們一起嗑過更糟的不是？只吃半朵不會失去理性。只是變得敏感點而已。"

"狗屎...！"想起身離開這片暗紅色的泥濘卻穩不住身體整個人趴了上去。

"唉，一團糟。"表倫跪著滑了過去。"放輕鬆，這東西第一次吃效果會比較強烈無法控制身體是正常的。還有，你知道你在笑嗎？"

當阿謝拉特摸臉確認時表倫伸手拉過他再次吻上。

煩人的血到處都是，但阿謝拉特的鬍子和他的磨蹭在一起、他們的舌彼此摩擦讓一切不那麼令人在意。更何況血是他朋友的喜好。他願意去包容這個。

阿謝拉特抓著他滿是血漬的上衣呻吟出聲。

唉，表倫歎息著探下手拉開拉鍊將朋友半勃的陰莖取出，血液沾上金色的陰毛，手掌圈緊上下滑動了起來。

被尖叫驚醒，地板太滑阿謝拉特試著控制身體縮起想躲過掌握的攻勢，同時領悟到剛才的是他的尖叫聲。該死，他是女人嗎？手加快速度，更多的快感讓他嗚咽顫抖、射在了表倫手裡。

低頭，看著受害人的鮮血混合著他的精液塗滿他欲消退的陰莖。此時此刻沒一丁點罪惡感在心頭。阿謝拉特想吐。

看了看，表倫開始對四周滿是鮮血這事感到不耐。

把還是站不穩的朋友帶離血池安置在角落唯一的椅子上 、兩人又黏又臭的衣物脫去。

他想上阿謝拉特。

  
####

  
抓了抓久未修剪的深棕長髮順到腦後，看著掙扎著控制四肢站起來的阿謝拉特忍不住感到佩服：他第一次吃迷幻菇時可是躺倒在地整整暈眩了三小時直不起身啊！

微笑著將阿謝拉特拉回椅子坐好。跪地向前靠上，兩人的上半身貼平。他的朋友完美的身體柔軟堅韌，溫暖的觸感讓表倫滿足深深地嘆了一口氣——今天他一直嘆氣。看到阿謝拉特開車出門他嘆了一口氣、瞧見他與看起來像是警察局局長的男人碰面他嘆了一口氣、阿謝拉特說他可以證明他是雙面諜時他嘆了一口氣。他只要一想到以為的希望將泡湯就嘆一口氣。沒想到事情完全相反，他應該更相信阿謝拉特，而這件事也讓他想嘆氣。

他幾乎將一輩子的運氣都用完了他想。

表倫的勃起抵著他被夾在兩人的下腹之間，阿謝拉特對接下來他必須面對的事打了冷顫。他有能力拒絕嗎？表倫會接受拒絕嗎？更重要的是他拒絕的話今晚的所有努力是否都將付之一炬？

回想著被一路帶過來的路途中的所有拐角、聲響。這該是個被廢棄的地下建築，防空壕還是地下鐵道？沿途他必須等待數個鎖被開啟再關閉，而這裡甚至需要密碼才出得去。他毫無選擇。

  
####

  
表倫對阿謝拉特被他衝撞地破碎的尖叫感到滿意，那讓他的陰莖更硬。

阿謝拉特尖叫，喉嚨都啞了他還是得叫，他無法接受這個。表倫粗大的龜頭擠入他的出口，接著柱身，毛髮碾壓他的臀，陰囊拍打柔軟的會陰。痛和快感都被放大，沒法決定是哪個佔上風，卻只有快樂被留下。這可怖的地獄裡沒有潤滑液，只有滿地的鮮血、苟延殘喘的受害者和他的破碎指骨。他被滿室的幽靈瞧著、和恢復意識一息尚存的受害者對視，他在遭受來得過快的現世報。

注意到他的朋友滿臉淚水讓表倫慢了下來，那讓他感到心碎。抽出陰莖用手指輕輕按壓被他幹到紅腫的軟肉。把阿謝拉特拉起，抱著他讓金色短髮靠著他的胸，一手緩慢地撫摸短髮搔刺的頸項，等待情緒平復。

表倫忍不住又吻了他的朋友。(要再一陣子之後阿謝拉特才會明白：只要他笑，表倫就會情不自禁想吻他。所以他恨死了迷幻菇，因為那讓他像個蠢蛋老是在笑。)

表倫動了起來。把阿謝拉特的雙手放在肩上讓他環抱他的頸子。"抓好。"如果在這句溫馨的提醒之後阿謝拉特還沒領會到接下來會發生什麼事，在表倫彎起胳膊撈起他兩腿，將依然的勃起貼上他的臀時也該知道了。

在期待的背後本該是驚恐又害怕。但迷幻菇只給了他一個選擇：放輕鬆，盡力接下被給與的，接著就是無止盡的墮落與快樂。

  
####

  
看了眼下身無奈爬下床，阿謝拉特想快速把這骯髒的慾望洩走。

皺著眉閉上眼抿嘴打手槍。熱度從背後靠上，遮住快到使用年限浴室明度不足的白光。(該換個新的了。)

又沒睡好嗎？

重量停靠在他的肩頸之間。歪過頭，屏氣忍受啄吻、鼻息和柔軟髮絲帶來的親密感。比他大一點帶肉的手掌，一隻握住他的、開始控制他的速度與呼吸；另一隻撫上尾骨滑進股縫撐開臀肉與肛門，幾小時前射進去的精液延著會陰流下。不用潤滑液，堅硬抵上，燙著那一圈還柔軟的肌肉。

——"你該叫醒我的。"

表倫嘆息道。

  
END

[印象圖支援請點....](http://fav.me/de13xos)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果對表倫來說好朋友阿謝拉特的(性)陪伴跟殺人欲是可互相替代的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> I Won't—Richard Walters  
> https://reurl.cc/Y1zyXl  
> https://youtu.be/Ayk6wxc3n9k

給表倫幹一次可以換取幾條人命？

阿謝拉特盤算著今後，邊在浴室裡擴張自己邊在心裡惡毒地詛咒：今天一定要幹死這個該死的連續殺人魔。

臥底警探想在今天跟這一切同歸於盡。

他希望今天世界末日就來臨。

####

"呃！"

阿謝拉特撐在兩側的手把他的頭髮往下扯，被釘在枕上動彈不得，頭皮隨著晃動陣陣吃痛。真的該剪頭髮了。

他的朋友坐在他的陰莖上，前後圓滑流暢地擺盪，像名老練的船長在暴風雨的海上乘風破浪；用緊縮的洞口和抽搐痙攣的腸道掌控他的快感，他知道方向、無所畏懼。濕淋淋的，他的船長。

扭扭手指，想伸手把上方那顆金黃腦袋拉下吻那吃人的笑容卻被一手擋開。

"控制好你自己，表倫。"阿謝拉特面容猙獰，滿身是水與汗。

攥著床單，他不被允許做任何事。不能撫摸輻射著高溫潮濕有力的肌肉、只是想蹬蹬腿向上頂也被狠狠扯下一撮頭髮。他被吸吮、摩擦，在快感和忍耐中齜牙咧嘴。

今天做了什麼、說了什麼惹惱了他的朋友了嗎？表倫無奈，覺得他得好好想一想。

####

邀了表倫一起去作案(輪到他了這該死的地獄)。

"我手癢了表倫，你都這麼久才做一次？"

距他們成為"朋友"的那天已過了3個月又13天而表倫在這之間只又做了一次(沒邀他，完事之後半夜翻進他家幹他。難得地阿謝拉特感謝迷幻菇的存在)。頻率和檔案的統計推測不符。喀搭喀搭喀搭，太久了；拉著載著這次無辜受害者的推車繞過一個個坑洞，表倫盯著斑駁破碎的地板——

"這次的確有點久。"

若無其事地掃過一路經過的那些上了鎖的門，腳踩過門縫帶起了輕微的氣流，阿謝拉特能從當中的一些聞到熟悉的臭味。那些全是表倫使用過的房間嗎？

回過神，陰暗裡連續殺人魔看著他，帶著他難以理解的光芒："阿謝拉特，謝謝你做我的朋友。"

"哎呀，表倫。"笑笑擺了擺手。

"不，我真的，非常開心你願意和我一起。你知道的。"表倫露出與他年齡相符、正常的表情，移開與他對視的視線有點害燥地抓了抓鬍子。看起來依舊是那個在社區街頭的路燈下相遇向他熱情打招呼的年輕人；那個在他搬到社區第一天就跑來按門鈴自我介紹、住在斜對面的好鄰居。

他等著表倫自己說下去，但對方不再開口，只是沉默地引領他前往這次的地點——和上次的不一樣，而他也無法再到達上次的地點了。

躺在骯髒的地板，掙扎過度筋疲力竭無法克制地發冷顫抖；身上蓋著相對乾淨連續殺人魔的上衣，因乾涸的血液而粗糙硬挺刺著他的皮膚。

"抱歉，今天太混亂我只準備了一套衣褲。"

看著表倫撿起黏在地板上的鐵鎚，推了推沒有動靜的倒楣受害者，沒停頓太久手一抬。結束了，閉上眼感受：沒有快樂，痛苦、歉意、罪惡感洶湧而出；睜開眼是陌生的天花板花紋，表倫擠著睡在他一旁。

是每次更換地點嗎？還是他並不像他所表現出的那麼信任他？阿謝拉特發覺：表倫比他預期的還難以對付。

####

表倫問這次能否數腳掌，他想知道腳掌骨頭的數目是否和手掌的一樣。他甚至貼心地準備好剪刀，上次的那把。

四處看看。"沒有鐵鎚？"

"沒有。要我幫你綁緊嗎？"

"不，我只是討厭做的時候有噪音。"指指耳朵。

"喔。"表倫彎下腰悶聲給無辜受害者的頭部幾個拳頭。"好了，這次我想跟你一起數。"

"不是不喜歡血？"

抬抬腳。"我有雨鞋。"

"哈。"

####

雨鞋，阿謝拉特看著自己浸在血中的新皮鞋，覺得下次他應該也要來一雙。

表倫蹲在一旁盯著跟著剪下的聲響幫他數，偶爾用手指抹去濺在他臉上的血沫，揍揍呻吟著要清醒的"材料"。臥底警探決定：為了護衛他殘破不堪的心智，從今天起視這些為公務勞作；他需要用些中性的字彙來幫他拉開距離。

剪完肌肉又到了扯骨頭的時刻但他想休息一下。這幾個月大多時候雖有表倫免費提供的迷幻菇幫助入眠(安眠藥沒用)，但終究和自然的睡眠不同，他變得容易疲倦。

坐著把卡在指甲裡的血塊一一摳掉。表倫沿著牆用指節敲打，走來走去。這個房間很小，很礙眼。

"怎麼了？"

"......."

？

"阿謝拉特。"

"嗯。"

"我想，是因為你的關係。"

抓不著頭緒。"什麼？"

沒看過這個表情出現在表倫臉上過。對方嘟起下唇掩飾。

"剛剛你問的。"連續殺人魔沒看他，眺著攤在地上的材料像那只是幅無聊的風景畫："自從你成為我的朋友，我就沒那麼頻繁地想做這事了。"

阿謝拉特無法言語。

"我確認過了。""你""對我來說，比殺人還好。"

...確認？半夜跑來強姦我的那次？

"但是，看，放心，阿謝拉特。我一點也不介意陪你做這些。我的地方就是你的。"

"我不會背叛你，我們永遠都是朋友！"

####

中場休息結束。

在恍惚間完成接下來的作業。阿謝拉特真的想好好睡一覺。

讓表倫接手最後的動作。

####

連續殺人魔說：他和他的殺人慾望同等重要。

不想承認，其實表倫說的是他比他的殺人慾望還有"好"。好是什麼意思？喘著、扯著屁股裡那根陰莖的主人的纖細柔軟的頭髮，阿謝拉特對未來感到迷茫。

該怎麼做才好？是不是只要他不介意時不時給這個迷戀上他的連續殺人魔幹幹自己的屁股(就像現在)就能讓無辜的人不再被殺害？但之前的呢？他自己呢？

"哼嗯。"

龜頭碾過腸壁擠壓在他的前列腺上，讓更多液體流下沿著經過的路線把表倫粗糙濃密的體毛打溼，推出一條黏糊糊溼答答的小徑。青色的血管在表倫的頸脖、手臂浮出突起，蜿蜒扭曲、醜陋，和他與生俱來的慾望一樣。

####

呻吟從阿謝拉特緊咬的齒間鑽出聚往他的下腹——要到了。

表倫張嘴吐舌接住滴下的汗珠。他想抱住他的朋友，也想做任何他的朋友想讓他做的事。最後他控制自己什麼也不做。

看著血色往上攀爬佔據阿謝拉特的每一處皮膚，暗紅色的乳頭在空氣中挺起顫抖，結實的肌肉繃住停頓，和著衝出喉嚨的短促尖叫，灼熱的精液灑在自己的胸腹上，閉眼喘息。

輕輕碰觸阿謝拉特的手腕，確認他的動作被允許。

他拾起他們，拉開僵硬、滿是細小傷痕的手指，將纏繞在那之間的他的頭髮一根根挑起，慢吞吞地起身。阿謝拉特柔軟的腸道隨著他的動作蠕動，裹著描繪著他欲望的形狀，被撐開的肌肉貼著莖幹底部抽緊，他們緊緊相連。

伸手抱住他的朋友——他想，是今天他說的話讓他的朋友不安了。那不是他的本意。

####

阿謝拉特感到憤怒：連續殺人魔還沒射，還該死硬著梗在他的屁股裡，他失敗了。忍住退開的衝動，讓他們像正常的戀人般親密相依。

####

你知道我不會讓你一個人的，表倫輕聲說。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果45度是犯罪的標準。  
> 表倫沒偽裝的行為態度表現出來的道德標竿：對阿謝是從20度變25~50度，對其他是0~30度間滑動。阿謝則是：思想理念是正正挺直的85~90度，做起事來是滑動的5~60度的感覺。
> 
> 這次主要是想講兇惡食人熊的笨拙示愛和又吃了鱉的阿謝(雖然從表倫的角度來看沒吃癟)。如果阿謝主動來找他，那麼表倫不介意既服從又聽話(因為他開心)。 
> 
> 殺人魔的邏輯：雖然阿謝跟他一樣有殺人欲但他自己無法取代之→他的作案次數減少，而沉默不語的阿謝是在氣他違背諾言不陪他一起殺人→安慰阿謝，發誓他的陪伴是永遠的。  
> 在殺人魔身旁壓力很大，看來這au的阿謝是被表倫給搞禿的😂. 同樣在性裡翻騰，表倫越陷越深，阿謝卻越走越遠。
> 
> 想了很久才明白為何在這個au裡我老讓阿謝吃癟。因為在這裡，阿謝的主戰場就是表倫：耗費多年與他糾纏不清暗中對峙就是為了將他送進法庭接受審判(當臥底當了那麼久卻依然存在的奇怪堅持)。既然表倫就是他的主戰場，那麼對照原作，他的運氣就理所當然的，非常差！(阿謝原諒我) 結果就是爽到表倫。
> 
> 如果真的要有個結局，那麼就會是：
> 
> (現在的表謝是25/31)托爾茲將在阿謝33歲那年死亡；在那之前的2年，為了讓表倫犯案他有證據可收集，阿謝用身體代換了表倫少部份的殺人欲；在那之後，在找到下一個可信任的接頭人之前，阿謝用身體代換了表倫大部分的殺人欲，還玩起了真正的黑道人生；期間芬混了進來。最後，警局的天才少年顧問克奴特成了下一個接頭人，他們聯手逮到了表倫。
> 
> 這麼多年的相處，表倫不傻只是盲目；雖然弄不明白，他終究還是感受到：他和阿謝之間，大概只有性是他們最接近的時刻(雖然到最後那也不管用了)。他的朋友，並沒把他當朋友。
> 
> 在電椅上，表倫的遺言就是：阿謝拉特，我一直，想和你成為朋友。
> 
> 不愧是為了搞黃暴表謝想的腦洞，滿滿的性性性！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿謝拉特坐在他的沙發裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> Tons and I—Ur So F**kInG cOoL  
> https://reurl.cc/g7bR7b  
> https://youtu.be/N6GLTz0_rCA

表倫想，是什麼讓他的朋友改變了主意 、突然答應他的邀請來參加這個把他家搞得一團糟的生日派對？

最後一次上床時他的服從和保證完全不足以打消他的朋友對他告白的不安——阿謝拉特開始避開他。無論他多努力邀對方一起合作案子或參加社區活動，只能得到朋友冷淡地表示他最近很忙，沒空。他想念阿謝拉特。

阿謝拉特，他們上過三次床。看著手裡的杯子，回想那光滑肌肉的觸感，柔軟的嘴舌，美麗的鎖骨和乳頭，纖細的金髮和鬍鬚，陰毛，在那之下可口的陽物，陰囊，敏感的會陰和溫暖緊實的後穴。

僅僅三次，阿謝拉特就佔據了他的腦袋同時把其餘的部分攪得稀哩糊塗。

第一次進入阿謝拉特是在他們成為朋友的第一天。結束後表倫盡責地替兩人清洗身體，粉紅色的熱水裡他撐開紅腫的肌肉把手指放入阿謝拉特的直腸裡，感受裡頭的溫暖忍著不要對他睡著的朋友索求太多。

在處理完屍體後去找他的朋友。阿謝拉特察覺他的到來從床上爬起；見到他的朋友讓表倫鬆了一口氣，爬上床他咬上那嘴角的揚起，脫下外套、扯下阿謝拉特的四角睡褲掀起上衣，接著平坦的乳頭、結實的腹肌、柔軟的陰莖，吃痛的罵聲和抱怨的拳頭也沒讓他停下。舌頭牙齒並用、鼻子唇舌埋進陰毛裡，他想將他的朋友吃乾抹淨。在殺人後竟還是充滿胸膛的空虛讓他焦慮暴躁：不該是這樣，以前從沒發生過這種事。阿謝拉特的陰莖在他的粗暴下勃起，抓住白皙的腳踝拉高扯開：包皮後退漲紅的龜頭露出，整根陰莖在窗邊微弱的路燈光下因他的唾液閃閃發亮，讓它看起來更美麗更美味可口。於是他低頭吮啜、他要更多，把阿謝拉特翻過身拉回抬起臀掰開，冰軟滑動的陰囊、柔嫩的會陰、他的入口，表倫啃舔所有他能及的每一處，他想用舌頭幹他的朋友卻發現他的朋友太緊了而他等不及。醮著唾液手指一根接著兩根剜入，繞過髖伸到身前握住有點疲軟的陰莖不讓他的朋友逃脫。阿謝拉特說了什麼但他不是很介意。表倫插入。這是第二次。

第三次是在他告白了的那一天。他的朋友比什麼都好。那整天他一直看著阿謝拉特：他看著一攤攤血液浸在那對冰藍眼珠裡，紫光折射而出，它們像兩顆嵌在人偶眼窩裡的手工玻璃球，裡頭專注的熱意讓他希望阿謝拉特正在看的是他而不是那些該死的骯髒腳趾；他看著在他告白之後沉默不語下沉的嘴角，想著他們同樣對這關係感到不安；他看著阿謝緩慢地坐上他，在他的陰莖上前後擺盪直到射出來。那天結束之後他才發現：他之前根本沒有仔細瞧過他的朋友。他該停下來好好看著阿謝拉特，他錯過了太多機會......。

"你勃起了。"一條手臂的距離，坐在斜前方阿謝拉特看著他，喝了口可樂。

動了動屁股眨眨眼，表倫決定說實話："我在想你。"

滿屋的嘈雜，抬眉："...我家？"

拒絕了突來去庭院喝一杯的邀請，回頭："你瞧，我還有一屋子的混亂和客人要處理。"大動作抬手比了比四周，聳肩。

"哼哼，你的偽裝太多了表倫，話也是。我比較喜歡""平常""的你。還有，別裝了。"一閃而過白牙露出，阿謝拉特諷笑，手掌撐上表倫的大腿使力起身離開。

看了眼凹陷的沙發，沒猶豫太久便跨步跟上那久違的溫度。

  
####

  
觀察著阿謝拉特的廚房，手指碰了碰跟他一樣沒有費心隱藏、擺在中島桌上裝著剩沒多少迷幻菇的玻璃罐："你還要嗎？"

"如果你願意的話。啤酒？"

"謝謝。"阿謝拉特給他自己倒了杯紅酒。"沒問題。"

"你一直在吃？"

"小時我偶然在鄰居屋頂上的小花園裡發現，他跟我分享，然後到現在。"

"啊、竟然忘了還沒說。生日快樂，壽星。"

表倫扭了扭手指舉起啤酒罐回敬。

"我想自己買，但黑市要麼沒貨要麼企圖坑我錢。你貨哪邊來的？"

"...我自己種。"

"這樣啊。"

來到阿謝拉特家之後一直緊繃的表倫終於能小小鬆了口氣，因為他弄不清他的朋友是還在偽裝還是當他自己。

  
####

  
他的朋友柔軟度很好。

當然他美好的軀體是如此，但表倫想說的是阿謝拉特的偽裝：輕鬆的態度、恰到好處的幽默感、對女士們的有禮與紳士行為——這個他辦不到，面對靠近他的另一個性別，他只想給那些動個不停的嘴一拳讓他們安靜下來。倒不是說面對多嘴的同性別他就不會想這麼做，只是她們特別容易讓他不耐煩。

阿謝拉特對他和對其他人們、真實的他和他的偽裝其實沒有太大的差別，除了一點。

他看過阿謝拉特給在他家前面發生車禍事故的人們排解爭執：他說著法律與道理，他看起來像有著所謂正確的正義與價值觀——他看起來像個警察。這曾讓他煩惱，但現在他知道那只是他朋友過於自然的偽裝、他還不清楚的計畫的一部分。也許是因為他們成為朋友的時間還太短？他還為他可能反悔不跟他一起殺人在生氣？瞧瞧這一陣子他對他的疏遠。

他分不清阿謝拉特是依然在偽裝？還是他就是他自己了？

想起他的朋友曾經跪在滿地的血裡推開他、開玩笑地斥責他餵食他迷幻菇。他是否會再來一次？戴著偽裝指責他。現在他無法忍受這個。

他們應該是"朋友"。

  
####

  
打開罐子，用手指夾出一瓣剝下１/４放進嘴裡，剩下的遞給表倫——

表倫毫不猶豫地一口吃下讓他毛骨悚然。

為了不再犯同樣的錯誤，在第二次的迷幻菇和性暴力之後阿謝拉特不再執著於沒用的安眠藥和半夜不合理的過量運動，他開始有計畫地食用迷幻菇：沒有資料顯示迷幻菇會成癮，但小心為上；他做記錄，逐步地讓身體習慣迷幻菇的效果，在失去掌控和安穩的睡眠之間取得平衡，現在１/４瓣是他能得到最好的平衡點——太多他會陷入暈眩癱瘓、太少就達不到他需要的睡眠時數。現在在適當地食毒之後他能夠每天好好地從廚房走上樓回臥室躺床睡上四到六小時，除了鏡子裡怎麼也控制不了的上揚嘴角，雖然看起來蠢了點但還算是可以忍受的代價。

而今天，這是他第二次看到表倫吃迷幻菇。

"你只吃那樣？"

"不然呢？"

對阿謝拉特來說這樣就夠了。

  
####

  
但臥底警探開始後悔今晚只吃了那麼點迷幻菇。

阿謝拉特想把燈關掉。瞇眼看著表倫粗大深色的陰莖在縮緊的陰囊後進出，自己的腸液或者對方的前液讓那玩意兒反射著刺人的光點，骯髒滑膩的聲響跟著滑動、不斷轉換尋找更好的角度刺入他再離開，是什麼讓連續殺人魔突然反常地用這種折磨人的方式幹他？

迷幻菇效果不彰。

他太清醒，沒有過多虛假的快樂做藉口，緩慢被撐開磨過帶來的每一絲痛苦或者快感都清晰明確——沒有痛苦，他確實感到愉悅。他需要迷幻菇，除了必須完成的任務外，他急迫需要另一個無法立刻起身給他自己或者連續殺人魔一拳以從這場性愛脫身的理由。順從連續殺人魔給與的，他聽到自己不再忍住呻吟；高溫的手指與肉掌撫摸過他的胸膛、捏過他的乳頭他的腰腹，狡猾地路過他的陰莖，他扭動渴望更多觸碰。

他需要更多迷幻菇。

  
####

  
"抱歉，我不該拿我的習慣來衡量。"

阿謝拉特點點頭當作一個回覆，想著他是怎麼計畫利用連續殺人魔對他的迷戀。

他回到上次的地點做了調查，廢棄的工廠宿舍50間房間，其中近１/３有被使用過的跡象，但都因為時隔太久而難以採集樣本。最近的就是他們做的那次。

他想知道表倫有多少個像這樣的作案地點？他都在哪裡挑選"材料"？最後屍體怎麼處理？太多疑問而托爾斯他還聯絡不上他：該死的弗洛基讓他的上司被停職調查。但表倫等不下去、他也無法等下去了——如果要得到諸多問題的答案那他必須開始回應表倫越來越緊迫逼人的邀約。

為維繫與表倫的關係他必須做足作為一個"朋友"應當做的事，對眼前這個連續殺人魔來說是殺人，本該是如此。但他告訴他：跟他上床比殺人"好"。好極了，那麼接下來要殺多少人、多久殺一次人的決定權都落在了他手中：臥底警探成了主犯，連續殺人魔是從犯。

他必須拿捏好性和殺人的次數，不能完全沒有性、也不能完全不殺人。前者連續殺人魔看來不會接受，後者他不能接受。

他需要蒐集證據。

  
####

  
"我看到你在派對上吃了。"

"人們不會注意到派對的主人在吃什麼，就算注意到也只會覺得我吃的是普通的香菇乾。"

"哼。"鄰居坊間眼中除了頭髮需要剪剪的健康模範青年。"我不是說那個。你已經吃了１又３/４瓣了表倫。""今天""。"

"不，是你吃太少，阿謝拉特。"

表倫傾身向前倚靠在中島上。突然地危機警報在角落響起；阿謝拉特感受到跟第一次一樣的氛圍，表倫眼底的快樂在湧起。

"我以為兩週前你就該來問我要更多迷幻菇了。"

表倫沒有動，阿謝拉特也控制自己不要動。他讓自己被困在乾淨冰冷的廚房裡，沒有反擊或逃跑："啊，確實，我沒很常吃。感覺蠻好的，但我猶豫該如何吃，你有什麼建議嗎？"

"想到就吃。你會覺得這個世界的規則變得更能忍受。人們不再太令人煩躁，雖然還是會覺得他們被掌握在你手裡會比較好。"

"比較好。"啜一口紅酒。

"...我呢？表倫。我也屬於他們？和我成為朋友，或者說掌握我，也""比較好""？"

"呃。不是。不是那樣，我想和你成為朋友阿謝拉特，但我沒有想掌握你或殺你，你跟他們不一樣。我只是..."快樂消退沮喪取而代之，表倫看向他的紅酒櫃："我不清楚，阿謝拉特。你是我第一個朋友。"

"朋友"，阿謝拉特厭惡這個擅自定義了他們關係的名詞——他們從來不是朋友。

搖一搖、抬頭把啤酒乾盡，空罐子在表倫粗糙的指節下扭曲變形，敲上桌發出清脆的聲響。"......無論如何，你知道我就住在斜對面。你需要陪伴的時候可以隨時來找我，阿謝拉特。"

可惜真的不需要。"你最近何時有空？"

頭迅速抬起，沮喪消失，紅褐色的眼珠被期待與快樂充滿："你需要什麼？我的朋友。"

放下空了的紅酒杯，手指滑過光滑冰冷的大理石桌面，繞過隔在對立之間代表著一點安全的中島走向表倫。

連續殺人魔將會在未來他有空時得到他的陪伴。而現在，他會得到另一個他想要的——"比較好"的那部分。

  
####

  
粗魯的手指只用唾液弄濕就戳進他的屁股裡，凸起的指關節讓感覺更糟。表倫對擴張沒有耐性。是不知道有種東西叫潤滑液嗎？疼地流出淚水阿謝拉特在快樂中憤怒地想。

他該在他家各處都擺上一罐，在事情發生前就塞進殺人魔手裡不然他就自己來。

抓住金屬水槽的邊緣，為了承接衝擊不讓自己受傷，斂起腹肚拱起背，汗水順著脊柱和背肌向四方灑落。

啪啊、啪啊、啪啊、啪啊、

臀被無情撞擊拍打，樁子從後方貫進下腹深處。阿謝拉特不會承認對著折磨拷打的節奏，那些被戳出喉嚨的叫聲是他的。

肛門還沒適應表倫的尺寸。該死，那該是痛，但他只覺得爽，去他媽的迷幻菇。效果才剛開始，雖然痛同樣被放大，但他的大腦開始學會不把注意放在那，而是被扭曲之後感到的快樂。太多感覺攪進腦子試著分心，劇烈晃動中，臥底警探想：如果現在用他的直腸做模子的話，大概可以灌出個１比１殺人魔陰莖的完美複製模型；也許這就是他的未來——表倫的陰莖放置桶、連續殺人魔的自慰杯。

  
####

  
遠離人群像個動物和他的朋友交合。

他太想念這個、他們多久沒做了？三週又4天。他想念他的朋友阿謝拉特的身體。阿謝拉特、他的朋友、他該停下來看看？想起得到的結論從久違的滿足回過神，表倫發覺他又讓他的朋友流淚，他犯了和第一次一樣的錯誤。

停下動作抽出欲望，拉起阿謝拉特從正面抱住他，低頭舔去朋友臉上所有液體、吻上上揚的嘴角、把舌頭伸進對方的嘴裡，享受只有他們才知道的快樂。

  
####

  
阿謝拉特被拉着踉蹌朝客廳移動。

連續殺人魔以令人意外的溫和力道把他推進他的皮沙發，下背卡在扶手上，腳跟抓起擺在肩窩裡；上衣隨著身體移動在腋下和胸口卷成一圈皺摺，褲子和內褲被扯掉，表倫停下動作，刺眼的白燈照明在他沒有眉毛的眉骨下蓋上陰影，眼珠在那片黑暗中閃閃發亮。忍受掃過全身打量思慮的視線，阿謝拉特注意到對方並沒有在笑：那麼，是只有他有嘴角上揚的煩惱？

平時和藹的笑容只是過於活潑的偽裝的一部分而不是大量食用迷幻菇的副作用，連續殺人魔事實上並不愛笑。但是至少現在，阿謝拉特覺得表倫應該笑一下——他成功地在不知不覺中讓一個臥底警探、或者說他的"朋友"自願把身體賣給他。

哈哈哈。

表倫彎下腰吻上阿謝拉特，把越來越甜蜜的笑容和喘息吃進嘴裡。他做對了不是嗎？

他找到了對的角度對的速度，入口變得柔軟，允許他更自在從容地取悅他自己和阿謝拉特，而不是被快感逼迫讓難得的性愛快速結束。

在皮製的小船上，在他的雙臂中央，阿謝拉特的唇和他的貼著跟隨擺動把氣息呼進他嘴裡，腿圈在他的背臀上闔眼休息：他的朋友剛剛射了出來，把他倆的胸腹搞得一團糟。但沒關係，所有人都在他家狂歡，不會有任何打擾，他們有一整晚的時間享受彼此。

  
####

  
他有一整晚的時間可以好好看著阿謝拉特。

  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起把表倫寫得太變態了....但是一個沒什麼道德感的殺人魔究竟會用什麼態度面對一具失去意識的心儀肉體？想想覺得沒有睡眠姦已經是謝天謝地了(怕.jpg)
> 
> 阿謝拉特打算走一步算一步，結果走到地獄裡(。
> 
> 然後，這文最缺乏的就是邏輯....就讓它亂七八糟瘋狂走下去吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於阿謝拉特的計畫，表倫知道的並不多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> WOODKID—Goliath(alternative version)  
> https://reurl.cc/j749Gp  
> https://youtu.be/ZQoNCWpffkY

阿謝拉特想幹嘛？他說他想要權限和鑰匙、他想要警察的犯罪資料庫：可以賣錢、可以拿來威脅人，想幹嘛就幹嘛。他想擴大他的組織。

"那你拿什麼跟那個長得像局長的傢伙交換？"剛從浴室出來阿謝拉特皮膚潮紅溼潤，頭髮垂下、鬍子和陰毛滴著水。

"別的組織的小道消息。還有，不是長得像局長，他就是局長：托爾茲，我另一邊的上司。聽說前陣子因為包庇犯人被停職調查......。"阿謝拉特扭動甩開他的手不讓他繼續撫摸揉捏他的乳頭。

他不喜歡他的朋友背着他和"局長托爾茲"聯絡見面。阿謝拉特從不和他分享基本資料以外的資訊：他不知道他們何時見面、哪裡見面、聊了什麼？後穴柔軟，也許他已經在浴室裡用自己的手指幹過自己了。手指一根接著兩根沒入使勁往上頂，他的朋友嗚咽，坐在他的指上踮起腳尖向前傾倒不得不抓住扶住自己。衣服被打溼。

與他無關。用手指用力幹。他被警告不准再跟蹤。

####

"站在道德高點能帶給你什麼有用的資訊？"

終於從派系鬥爭裡存活下來；托爾茲、他的上司、警校的學長對他的擅自行動有許多意見：極度不贊同並替他的處境擔憂。但托爾茲離開位子太久，他的臥底警探已經和連續殺人魔聯手殺了太多人。

滿臉疲憊，撐住額頭捏了捏鼻梁，他們在繞圈子。托爾茲想結束這場會面。

"去你的，托爾茲。想當聖人就去當。回去記得把我的存在清理乾淨以免下次因為同樣的理由又被調查。"去他媽的弗洛基。

放下手："你從來不是我的汙點，阿謝拉特。"托爾茲鄭重地看進他重要的部下眼裡，金褐色在陰影裡依舊耀眼："我一直很感謝你願意為了大義拋棄身分。"

一如當年。"是你請求我的。"為了大義，但更多是為了你。

"是的，我請求你幫助我。但這次太過頭了，阿謝拉特。你在玩火。"

"不然我該怎麼做？逃嗎？然後失去所有線索？"表倫不會讓他逃。"我不介入對方還是會去做。同樣會有人犧牲。"

"阿謝拉特。"托爾茲嘆氣。

木已成舟 。

難聽的話嘶嘶作響，無用的辯解困在歯間。聽著車門關上托爾茲發動引擎離去。

####

窗簾被拉上，夕陽映出金黃的紋路。

吸入一胸腔大麻讓臥底警探感到放鬆。

表倫不會讓他逃。

####

連續殺人魔的偽裝最近變得暴躁，不少社區成員幾次被嚇到後私下找他表示擔憂表倫的不對勁。

表倫沒有不對勁，他只是想多幹幾次他的朋友；你們新上任的社區理事只願意在殺人後給他幹。

他該推辭社區的工作，阿謝拉特想。但那給他的日常撐起一把保護傘：人們認識他，而表倫不會在社區成員眼皮底下對他動手。奇怪的過度偽裝，連續殺人魔想假裝他是社會一般最能接受的那類人：溫和、老實、善良、異性戀。

去年派對他坐過的沙發在那之後成了他的固定坐位。窩在上頭，穿過滿室的白霧，臥底警探的從犯躺在另一頭的沙發裡，偶爾盯著他、偶爾看著光線裡的塵霧發呆。

他知道表倫正在腦子裡幹他。但無妨，他沒損失。必須縮短性的頻率了嗎？想起收到的各種投訴。

——連續殺人魔幹嘛不去殺個人就好？

不，他不能這麼想。

垂眼看自己夾著菸捲乾淨的手指：和表倫成為朋友後這雙手殺了多少人他心知肚明，乾涸在上頭的血越來越厚，卡在指甲縫裡的硬塊怎麼也摳不完。這讓阿謝拉特偶爾會對表倫心存感激：殺人後以粗暴居多的性是給他的適當懲罰。

現在，他知道表倫有三個大型固定的作案地點，兩個小型的較少使用至今他只各去過一次；連續殺人魔不定期輪流使用它們。屍體的處理方式也不固定，表倫有很多門路：沒空時委託專門的處理，有空時自己分屍、或完整的載到他的秘密地點、淋上化學藥劑後掩埋——那是一片有點距離公路旁的荒林，寬廣偏僻、陰森荒涼，十分符合一般民眾對於棄屍地點的刻板印象。

"我以為你偏好不加工。"

"...這樣分解的速度比較快。"

沒有月亮，手電筒照在混亂骯髒的泥土地上，表倫的表情正常，冷漠疏遠、實事求是。他做過無數次，而他能為當中的多少受害者討回正義與公道？還有那些他經手的。

他和表倫一樣不無辜。

####

既然逃不了那殺掉如何？

####

與托爾茲見面之後這個念頭愈發強烈。

它在他將睡著時撐開他的眼皮；在每次機會來臨時咆哮怒吼，緊緊纏繞他滿是鮮血、為殺人衝動不斷抽搐的手指，攀在耳邊大聲宣讀所有無法挽回的過錯。受害者的眼睛瞪大、血絲爬滿、黏在腳邊，蒼蠅停上爬過再離開；揮之不去、絮絮叨喃，控訴著現在為時不晚、他還能為此補償。

不再盯著自己的手指，懊悔、怨恨與憤怒，噘起嘴把滿胸的大麻煙呼在眼前連續殺人魔的臉上，再次拒絕表倫想加入他組織的自我推薦。

粗糙的手掌和他的牛仔褲摩挲悉簌，表倫握住他擺在桌上的腳踝。沒有施力。

距離上次性交兩週過去，下次是在４到６週後，看他心情。

他等著表倫忍受不了的那一天。

####

躺回沙發上的窩繼續摩挲阿謝拉特腳踝骨頭的突起。表倫想，何時他的朋友才會讓他參與他除了殺人與性以外的生活？

去年派對之後阿謝拉特總算不再避開他，但也和之前沒有太大區別：不定期來家裡坐客，一起喝酒抽大麻、分享消息。阿謝拉特會看著他嗑迷幻菇，然後笑著推開他湊過去分享的手，說他今天嗑過了、他還沒打算吃那麼多。

他們穩定每週至少見一次面，有合作案子的時候兩三次，一到兩個月陪彼此去殺人然後在那之後做愛。

那是他最期待也最快樂的日子。

倏地腳從他手中抽出，有點受傷。奇怪的感覺。

"你的鬍子需要修剪，表倫。"離開沙發："來。"阿謝拉特赤腳啪噠啪噠逕自上樓，停在浴室門口："表倫。"

太過突然但他的朋友是認真的。

抓抓鬍鬚摸摸臉頰，慢吞吞爬上樓，坐上已為他放下蓋好的馬桶蓋。看著阿謝拉特擺弄他的剃刀，鋒面和磨刀石摩擦發出刺耳的噪音。他沒看過阿謝拉特修鬍子、他喜歡他金色的鬍子。

下巴被托起，另一手優雅地持刀，指背擦過喉嚨、頰腮、耳邊，新冒出的鬍渣被撥弄確認，親密搔癢。阿謝拉特的藍眼睛在看著他，像他在看那些手指、腳趾和其他他喜歡的。隨著視線所及，專注的熱意與冰冷的刀面滑過。

表倫閉上眼，讓他的朋友做他想做的事。

####

現在。

側身劃過褐色的肌膚，鬍渣被俐落割斷堆積在刀鋒邊緣。跟他一樣。

現在。

他希望那堆鬍渣是表倫的鮮血。

現在！

念頭咆哮，狹小的浴室裡回聲不斷。食指上下顎邊緣傳來連續殺人魔的生命律動，和蒼蠅翅膀拍動頻率相和交雜，手指被緊緊纏繞——

穩住。

忽地兩隻手握住他的髖、半弧畫過。

手掌堅定下拉讓他坐上結實的大腿，勃起抵著他，眼底欲望燁燁燃燒；剃刀被抽走匡噹一聲丟進洗手台，血滴在他的手臂上。

——起身，被推開表倫晃倒跌坐在地來不及抓住；臥底警探快步走出浴室、下樓、穿過煙霧瀰漫的客廳、離開連續殺人魔的家，不看車就越過馬路、從廚房抓起玻璃罐上樓回到他的臥室。從窗戶向下看，正好，表倫正在過馬路：眉骨間凹摺深刻表情陰鬱嚇人，臉頰沒止住的血流下、大片染紅他淺灰色的上衣，路人驚嚇閃開。他將會收到更多投訴。

聽著大門開啟再關上，打開罐子拿出一瓣迷幻菇，笨重的腳步踩上階梯，咬下一半，一半——

表倫在臥室門口看他。

####

撇頭避開索吻往床頭矮櫃爬去被拉回。

連續殺人魔嚼著迷幻菇沒脫鞋就踩上他的床。

你想要什麼？嗯？

上半身還浮在床緣，沒費力把他拉上床，在撐在地板兩條手臂之間他們舌頭糾纏追逐、勃起互相碾壓。

"操！"

現在連續殺人魔有兩個地方在流血，阿謝拉特大笑。

他該咬下那厚實骯髒的舌頭而不是只在上面製造一兩個無傷大雅的小洞。

去他媽的。

####

該死，他的朋友今天是瘋了嗎？

舉舌抵住上顎，破洞疼痛滿嘴赤鐵銹臭。

不，他不確定。

但昏暗的夕陽讓他們滿身鮮血，阿謝拉特笑得瘋狂。

####

皮帶、扣子、拉鍊被性急地扯開，潤滑液在二尺之外矮櫃裡。被翻過身，手指剜入他的出口，操。他們做的時間間隔太久，沒潤滑液他的肛門永遠習慣不了連續殺人魔不管是手指還是陰莖的尺寸。聽見拉鍊拉開的嘎吱聲，灼燙落在臀上，捏住掰開，濕滑的龜頭壓進。"呃啊啊啊。"

床劇烈晃動，表倫把他的下半身幹進床墊，肚子抵著床緣，汗珠或鮮血，希望是後者，滴上他的臀擴大了拉鍊撞上造成的擦傷灼疼；老套的痛苦與快樂，但臥底警探現在心情很好——

"嗯、嗯、哼嗯、嗯啊、"

好到他不介意跟著被幹的速度與力道淫蕩地叫幾聲給陰莖的主人聽：連續殺人魔的性伴侶、臥底警探的處刑人、他的強姦犯。

捏住臀肉的手指更加縮緊，指甲崁入用力往外扯，正在被侵犯的那圈肌肉暴露在空氣中，因為潮濕、過度擴張和無理的使用又冷又熱。

只是被壓在床墊和腹之間並不足夠，往下試圖擠入時不時消失的狹縫以握住自己一直被忽略的勃起。臀肉被放過、兩手被捉過頭，拉鍊吃進肉裡，表倫上半身的重量全壓上讓他的手掌發麻。

——"嗯啊啊啊啊。"

頭頂住地板，大聲劇烈喘氣吸入地板蠟的添加香芬，檸檬味。頭腦發脹，阿謝拉特很確定他在哀號。他在命令或者請求表倫放開他的手、他想要撫摸他的陰莖。粗大的刑具衝開緊張的腸道撕裂他、堅硬的前端直直撞上他的前列腺讓他痛苦不已。他想要更多。

直到表倫停下，把他拉上床安置在柔軟的枕頭上吻他他才發覺自己滿臉唾液、淚水與汗，狼狽不堪。

臉頰傷口不再流血，表倫抓住他的陰莖和陰囊開始撫慰他。褲子卡在腿中央腳打不開。咬牙收緊腹部、射進去的精液被擠出流下，抖著不怎麼能控制的腿部肌肉踩上表倫強壯的肩、抬高臀，摸索；握住又硬起的陰莖，對準，讓連續殺人魔在幫他自慰的同時再次進入他幹他

——"啊啊。"  
  


End  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總之就是，事實上阿謝對表倫有點PTSD。阿謝推開表倫是因為PTSD突然發作，他必須逃跑，但逃開的瞬間理性又回來，所以他選擇回他的臥室等待審判來臨。阿謝也不是束手待斃，雖然時間不夠他只來得及吃一點過量的迷幻菇。
> 
> 大笑是因為這一切太滑稽；他在矛盾裡痛苦掙扎，不自虐笑一下叫一下被幹一下他會瘋掉。一切都只是齣鬧劇。
> 
> 心理生理素質都強健堅韌的阿謝，大概是這樣。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 去你的、

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對角色的暴力行為(說得好像之前沒有似的)、出身捏造示警。
> 
> BGM:  
> Ólafur Arnalds—Take My Leave Of You(Lambert Rework)  
> https://reurl.cc/AqWMp8  
> https://youtu.be/_OEF3_tELbk

"表倫。"

他的朋友面無表情往車走去，跟從示意跟上。

阿謝拉特應該在生他的氣：這次殺人的好處全被他佔盡。

看著快速後退的建築、路燈、熟悉的街頭，車停進他的車庫。表倫忍不住笑了：他們從沒在他家做過愛，那該是什麼樣的情景？

####

該和托爾茲見面。

已經掌握了足夠的證據，終於到了讓連續殺人魔坐上電椅的時刻。

揮手趕走蒼蠅，臥底警探期待一切結束的那一天。

####

黑暗裡，小號與鼓聲響起、光影晃動，阿謝拉特坐在皮沙發的另一端；獅子怒吼，電影在美麗無情的臉、堅韌柔軟的軀體上上演。多年以前他也曾和家人有過像這樣的電影之夜：總是在無趣和不耐煩中度過。

他想，是什麼讓他容忍阿謝拉特？關於他的任性和其他的"那些"。往後靠進皮裡，表倫忍不住開始思考。

這兩年來，他的朋友使用他的地盤、分享他的秘密地點，搶走他的慾望、攪亂他的安寧。他配合對方的生活與喜好，幾乎恆久的孤獨在被打破的同時被加深，他對阿謝拉特的渴望越來越強烈。他在他一尺之外。

手掌下，抓住痙攣想踢開他的腿，跟隨被悶在遮掩後方緊閉嘴裡的呻吟哭泣、噴灑上胸腹的精液濃稠溫暖。漫長的高潮，粉色身軀顫抖、散發著燥熱和濕氣陷進皮裡，緊咬牙根、紅色的舌頭在齒後喘息，微微捲曲的金髮從脫力的指間滑落——這是他見過最美麗的一幅畫；撥開遮蓋臉龐的上臂吻上，阿謝拉特還在抽搐的腸道幾乎要燙傷他。沙發的皮溫潤滑順觸感良好，他的朋友曾躺在他坐的這端、在他身下被他的陰莖緩慢地幹到射出來，縮了縮手指。

爆米花桶裡手指輕觸。

...回頭面對螢幕。

他的朋友對他的欲望並不像他對他的那般。他有其他的對象。

####

下星期將是他和表倫的最後一次合作殺人。

螢幕閃爍、音響振盪。爆米花桶裡連續殺人魔握住他的手指，跟著電影臺詞的節奏捏過每個指節的突起。他懷疑，這些正在上演的"正常人寫出的正常情感"是否能夠被理解？

目不轉睛他們都盯著前方。十指交握他來不及抽走。

沙發逐漸往欲望膨脹的那一側傾斜；手指被一根根含進嘴裡、鼻息噴撫齒緣尖銳，舌頭游過，沿着被揉捏過的指節唾液流進指縫，溫熱撓搔，在滴下之前被舔起。

連續殺人魔不再滿足於一到兩個月一次殺人後的性愛，對他的依戀與日俱增：不僅僅在腦裡意淫他，他會靠近他；或者極少數的時候，在偽裝底下沉默寡言的表倫會開口問："阿謝拉特，我想上你。"

不是問句，但在連續殺人魔真正抓住他之前他可以避開拒絕；問題並不在於當下表倫是否還忍得住他的欲望，而是在於他忍受不了被秘密的臥底警探推開。

錯誤一次就已足夠。

片尾，演員和劇組工作人員名單漫漫列出，表倫靠近他。抽出手，指骨交叉相夾和舌苔的觸感還留著；離開沙發，用濕涼的手指夾起沒吃完的爆米花桶去廚房丟棄。

他沒有義務回應連續殺人魔的性需求。

####

看著名單跑完只剩刺眼的藍。

還沒從廚房回來，也許又開了瓶紅酒正在品嚐？他的酒鬼朋友。或許下星期該約阿謝拉特一起去找目標？他想知道他的朋友除了紅酒、大麻和殺人之外，有什麼其他喜好。

搖搖頭，坐進沙發阿謝拉特的凹陷感受殘留的體溫；表倫還在驚訝，對於自己對剛才那闡述友情、愛情、犧牲與奉獻的電影產生共鳴這件事：他明白那些演出是他一直以來努力模仿、試圖理解的情感，沒什麼不同。但心裡的感動讓他以為，自己終於成為從小被期待、被要求"變成"的，"普通的正常人"的一份子。

全是因為阿謝拉特。那個還在廚房酗酒、大量抽大麻卻拒絕他的迷幻菇的男人——他的朋友。

後梳噴上髮膠的金髮整潔狡詐，藍眼睛銳利危險、有時會厭世地瞪著虛空，嘴角彎起嘲諷的笑聰明又自信，他總是說著他不懂的話、做著他不敢做的事。

他們默契十足、合作無間、能力互補，和電影的雙人組一樣；合作案子時是，發洩欲望時亦是；分工合作、各取所需。結束後如果時間足夠嘗試分屍——最初幾次是他，後來都交給阿謝拉特。因為他做起來總像個新手屠夫，讓開始發臭的血肉噴得四處房間一塌糊塗，而他的朋友則優雅地像在高級餐廳用餐：他懂得從什麼地方下手，怎麼讓骨肉乾脆地分離而不是藕斷絲連、礙眼煩躁；那雙跟他一樣滿是細小傷痕的手穩穩握住磨好的刀，在人骨、肉塊和內臟間俐落地移動；眼神專注，讓他忍不住撫摸面頰、在碰到縫線時想起不要抓傷口。

那天之後，他的鬍子和辮子都交給了阿謝拉特，他會在早上去敲門；終於不用再每天盯著牆上的數字、數著下次殺人是什麼時候？他可以問，阿謝拉特會答應。他的朋友在欲望發泄之餘有了給他的空間。

那些他失去的、被奪走的、被破壞的，沒有一樣是他的朋友要求的：阿謝拉特只曾要求了陪伴，其它的全是他主動給與，雙手奉上——

他愛阿謝拉特。

####

遞過啤酒、要表倫把位子還給他。

沙發的另一端，冰冷的藍光描繪出連續殺人魔深刻的輪廓，陰森孤僻、冷酷可怖。氣氛凝滯，他們喝著各自的酒。

突兀地，厚實的胸腔震動、表倫打破了沉默，他開始說故事、說小時候，關於那些他深深愛過卻短命的寵物們——

棕髮、沒有眉毛的小男孩每天用心盡力照顧他的寵物，但牠們從來不曾嘗試回報他的愛：狗太吵，鳥太髒，老鼠太笨，烏龜跟石頭沒兩樣。人們總說養寵物可以培養孩子的責任感與同情心，但他只學到了前一項。

不再掙扎，生命消逝在手裡令他感到踏實：他負起了責任，他掌控了寵物的整個生命流程，做到了父母、鄰居、老師、同學或者其他任何人都無法做到的事。

"除了你，阿謝拉特。" 螢幕在表倫眼裡亮著。

你了解我且總是令我感到驚奇。

"......。"

我掌控不了你。

移開視線，抽走被對方習慣性捏扁的空罐、把新的塞進無處可去虛握的手指裡。

......看個電影激起了連續殺人魔的發表欲嗎？

故事繼續。接下來，他知道了愛著年幼的連續殺人魔但因家庭暴力逃走了的母親，以及總是不回家、放棄責任的父親。裡面有多少真實？

表倫用憐憫的語氣說他父親的膽小，那些試圖灌輸他一般道德框架、折磨著他的高壓教育，他不再回家讓他鬆了一口氣。但在阿謝拉特來看，那是個為了教育心理變態的兒子而心力憔悴、被殘忍嚇壞的可憐男人。至於先是溺愛心理變態的兒子而後承受不了壓力逃跑了的女人，則讓他想到他早逝的母親：完全相反但同樣失敗。即使如此，他和表倫一樣、依舊愛著他們的母親。

和連續殺人魔擠在皮沙發裡，這些故事到底跟他有什麼關係？他只需要能夠幫助他把表倫送上電椅的線索和證據，其他的是檢察官和記者的事。那個愚蠢的女人在逃跑時是否動手推開了他的兒子？臥底警探不想知道也不需要知道。

距離再次縮短。

####

藍光消失、螢幕總算被關掉，眼睛乾澀。

阿謝拉特把紅酒乾盡，摔進他更加凹陷的位子提起了前晚電影裡的男妓和妓女。表倫晃了晃，納悶他的朋友是否在暗示些什麼？

上過阿謝拉特或者被他上過的，他問那些人有誰？滿桌滿地的空玻璃瓶和扭曲的啤酒罐，他的朋友不穩地揮揮手。

"你上過哪些人你記得嗎？"

"......。"

他們散落在我們的森林裡，沒有面孔，也許老早就被老鼠吃光。他的朋友免去被妒忌焚燒的痛苦。

"那就是囉。"後仰枕在沙發椅背上，撇撇嘴，阿謝拉特斜過頭看向他。

抬起遲滯笨拙的手施力抓住、挪動身體滑過沙發、消弭最後一點距離：他們玩了整整一晚的捉迷藏。

堅硬的頭顱在兩手之間，貼上額頭，鬍子碰觸，阿謝拉特的眉毛搔著他的眉骨。沒人想起窗簾應該要拉上。數過一根根閃爍的睫毛，瞳孔在早晨清楚的陽光裡縮小、每一絲不同色調的藍深深淺淺交織在虹彩中：從濕潤圓滑的弧面看到自己，頰邊不明顯蒼白的痕跡在手指確認鬍鬚長度的觸碰下發癢，紅酒和啤酒氣息交纏。

阿謝拉特閉上眼，側頭迎接他的吻。

####

去你的、去你的、去你的、

####

毫不留情往連續殺人魔臉上招呼一個又一個拳頭，表倫跌坐在地滿臉是血。

"去你的、表倫、你毀了、我這幾年、來的、努力、"  
(你殺了托爾茲。你殺的。我們殺的。)

(你毀了我的希望、托爾茲！托爾茲！托爾茲！)

表倫想說些什麼，但血只讓他發出模糊不清刺耳的咕嚕聲。  
(我應該在機會來臨時就下手殺了你！)

托爾茲年幼的兒子看著他的父親被殺。

我成了真正的叛徒。

托爾茲。

托爾茲他說："我相信你，阿謝拉特。"

####

手指顫抖、拖起連續殺人魔的上半身低頭蓋住破碎的唇，這不是一個吻。用舌頭捲起所有能夠嚐到的液體，舔過臉面清理所有他造成的混亂，殘留在自己唇上的也一併吞下。

表倫在他經過所有新鮮傷口時因疼痛瞇眼皺眉。

"怎麼，今天迷幻菇吃不夠嗎？哈？"

####

把血跡斑斑的衣服扯下甩到一旁，粗暴啃咬每一吋在一天過後帶著油脂與鹹味的褐色肌膚，毛髮卡在齒間粗糙令人不悅；指腹和掌心碾壓所有能觸及的血肉，偶爾用指甲劃出一條條破裂翻起的紅線。

表倫的下顎、喉嚨、鎖骨、乳頭、緊張的腹肌、肚臍，一路向下。扯開鈕扣、拉開拉鍊，取出半勃的陰莖——所以這就是過去兩年來侵犯過他無數次的男性生殖器官；即使它進入了他的身體那麼多次，他也不曾像這樣正眼近距離看過它。

尿道口、被包皮包住一半的赤色龜頭、比身體深一色階的柱身，環繞的皺褶、紋路，在半充血海綿體表面浮出蜿蜒的動靜脈：這是還沒有完全勃起的形狀與顏色。覆蓋柱底和胸腹體毛相連、濃密捲曲深棕近黑的陰毛會讓人誤判這根陰莖的實際尺寸和長度。低下頭，再靠近一點就會聞到它：比平時的體味還重一些，混雜著性和尿液的騷味。

現在他要把它放入口中：他身體的另外一個洞。阿謝拉特想就這麼咬斷吞下去，但他只是忍住噁心讓頰肉被鼓起。

連續殺人魔的龜頭撐開了他的喉嚨。

####

跟不上朋友劇烈的情緒變化。

在阿謝拉特張嘴含住他時表倫忍不住開口呻吟。伸舌舔過唇和嘴裡的破洞，所有裂口陣陣發疼。他的鼻梁斷裂、皮膚燒灼、視野狹窄、頭昏腦脹。臉頰也許骨折了？

他的朋友氣瘋因為他毀了他的計畫，他想。

該死的托爾茲總算死了。

####

眼角含著淚水，阿謝拉特覺得痛苦：他在給殺了托爾茲的連續殺人魔口交。

(不，是他殺的。他們一起殺的。)

好笑的是：他們之間還有什麼沒發生過？這該是一般親密的伴侶發生關係時最初該做的事——撫摸彼此了解對方的性器和愛好。他們卻顛倒過來；在所有強姦和不情願的性交之後，他將主動愛撫以摸清施暴者的喜好而後給與一場完美的口交。

吐出被他放入嘴裡用唾液全部裹溼、還微垂著頭的棕色陰莖，回想曾經妓女給他做的。

看了看，把多餘的唾液舔去。舌面貼上濕潤溫熱的柱身，加快的脈搏傳了過來。他不想知道這個的。轉動舌尖，耐心地在每個隆起、每條溝壑流連：突起的血管、滑動的包皮、柱頂背面的繫帶、圓潤光滑的弧面和骯髒慾望的出口；記住那些令表倫大聲呻吟、該是敏感帶的地方，短暫挑逗後離開，再也不在那些邊上逗留。

含入擺動頸子開始吞吐。

陰莖在嘴裡越發粗長、不得不配合，阿謝拉特強迫自己將下顎更加放鬆開放。鹹臭的液體流出和唾液混合，弄髒他的口腔、舌頭、嘴唇，流過鬍子、在柱身上轉繞滑動的手指、陰毛塌陷，最後在牛仔褲頭留下深色的污漬。氣味變得濃烈刺激瀰漫口鼻；堅硬的龜頭來回刮過上顎橫紋，越推越深。忍住嘔吐的衝動。圓頂壓上舌根、頂開軟顎，侵門踏戶，不客氣地闖入咽喉、食道、氣管的交界，無法呼吸。侵犯者在那停留，掐住他的脖子、流下氣味，囂張地宣告征服、標幟從今以後的所有權。

眼角含著淚水，阿謝拉特知道那不是因為他太痛苦，而是因為他含得太深。

####

口腔溫暖潮濕，舌頭諂媚靈巧。

阿謝拉特狂野的愛撫和挑逗讓他暫時忘卻了滿臉來自同一人的傷口和疼痛。將腿打得更開些，看著在身下起伏的腦袋，猶豫地將手掌放上：沒有用力按壓只是浮著，感受跟著上下前後擺動，那最近有點長長了、因少量髮膠而帶著硬度的金黃髮絲掃過掌心；搔癢和快感交錯，胸口被奇妙不曾有的柔情充滿——

他的朋友了解他且總是讓他感到驚奇。

雖然他曾被性慾、食慾或者某種說不清的需求驅使含過阿謝拉特的陰莖和手指，但他從沒被人含過。原來陰莖被人放入口中是這種感覺嗎？

####

表倫粗喘，低沉的呻吟震盪顫抖，隨著阿謝拉特越來越深的吸吮拉長破碎，擺放在頭頂原先沒施力的手掌忍不住收緊，粗魯扯著金色短髮希望更多。

——夠了。

試圖補上不足而上下搓揉的手指停下動作狠狠掐進陰莖根部讓血液無法回流，抵抗抓扯頭髮的力量抬起頭；嘴角勾起，讓表倫的視線離不開他的唇舌、他的嘴。

看著我，表倫。

張嘴向下、舌頭尖端鑽入凹陷的圓孔引起劇烈一顫，積蓄在嘴中兩人的液體沿著舌中央的凹摺流下、將顏色深沈粗大搏動的欲望澆淋得更濕；不要急，坦平舌面向下移動，順著龜頭每一絲弧度變化、舌體彎曲緊貼扭動滑行，像條蛇，既淫蕩又服從。停頓，浮起牙、縮起唇，下沉嵌進頭下的倒鉤，裹住——

兩頰凹陷啾嚕啾嚕嘖嘖作響。

腰浮起厲聲抽氣、兩腳大開抽搐滑過地面。

揪住一綹綹濕透的金髮，看著漲紅額角邊汗珠落下和眼淚交匯、流下、爬上打亮圓弧的嘴角，濕潤鮮紅的唇緩慢地朝底部前進；在被大力吸吮後更加發紫脹痛的自己的陰莖、以令人發狂的慢速消失在阿謝拉特的嘴裡，表倫性奮地喘不過氣。

試著呼吸。

但他的朋友以他肢解人時所持有的專注盯著他：原本小巧優美的嘴張大被形塑成他柱身的形狀，喉嚨打開，所有的長度漸漸、不可思議地沒入、被吞下，鼻息鼓動、美麗的臉全貼上他毛茸茸的下腹，脖子鼓起，舌根蠕動，擠壓柱身。

他被愛著。(阿謝拉特愛他。)

突然，溫暖快速後退、包覆拔起、啵！熾白燒灼眼底、囊袋抽緊、快感的巨浪直衝而上淹沒全身繃緊抬起腰——

呃嗯！

高潮被堵住，被依然緊緊掐進陰莖根部的手指中斷、無從解放；挫折的怒吼在破掉的嘴邊還沒能出口就被森白牙齒凶狠快速對龜頭的一咬掐死在喉嚨裡。

"........。"

劇痛發不出聲，僵硬側身倒地。

####

滿臉發燙，前液唾液四濺從還闔不上的顎邊垂下。

鈍拙地皺眉閉眼把過多的液體擠出眼眶；一手按壓耳前裡邊酸痛的顎關節和肌肉，一手拉開捂著傷處褐色的手——赤紫的勃起頂部出現一圈自己的齒痕、帶著粉色的破皮。感到滿意。

他齒下留情了。

起身抖抖發麻發酸的腿和腰，扯過全身上下唯一還算乾燥的袖子、擦去臉上嘴上鬚上潮濕的同時忍住往連續殺人魔腹部用力補上一腳的衝動；丟下半身裸露臥倒蜷曲、勃起正在消退為痛苦呻吟的表倫甩門離去。

####

這是他的任務。無論如何，他會完成它。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於口交....痛扁表倫一頓的阿謝，為了彌補因他一時情緒失控而可能受損改變的他和連續殺人魔的關係，他選擇給與肉體上的甜頭以控制對他著迷的表倫的心；他曉得表倫想要什麼，只要他做出對的回應，表倫就會原諒他所有的冒犯。但因為他現在不想被上，所以選擇相對來講侵入性較低的口交。
> 
> 沒順勢反過來上了表倫(草稿時差點變謝表文💦)是因為他不想把自己的陰莖插入表倫也不想成為強姦犯。以及，他不知道一直以來都是個top、試圖掌控他人的表倫如果被他上了的話，他們的關係會產生什麼變化？換他試圖掌握表倫當個強姦犯？為了避免無法預測的變化所以阿謝做了這個突兀的選擇，最後還忍住補上一腳報復的衝動......表倫痛翻爽翻。
> 
> 關於捏造的表倫家庭背景，我猶豫很久究竟要不要踩進腳色的性格來源的詮釋這部分：前面完全沒提到，現在冒出來是？有種無法掌控的感覺。但在腦內這個au的表倫就是想講，我想這對於劇情走向和結局也會有很大的幫助...吧。
> 
> 原著裡，表倫曾經抱怨阿謝不曾跟他說過他自己的事。他抱怨了(心理不平衡？)，所以意思是他曾和阿謝說過他自己的故事嗎？關於他的出身、能力、經歷，也許家族和家庭？可惜一點也沒有用，他和阿謝拉特的距離從來沒有縮短過......永遠被意識形態和責任使命擋在外。
> 
> 總之，從此以後只有阿謝拉特和表倫，(幾乎)沒有臥底警探和連續殺人魔。阿謝決定把自己全部賠進去、丟棄所有原則(雖然原來也沒多少)，只留下逮捕表倫的執著在心底，他必須、也會證明他的堅持是有意義的。同時表倫也正式掉進名為阿謝拉特的陷阱裡被馴養，表謝蜜月期正式開始！讓我們恭迎婊子阿謝和雌墮🎉
> 
> 雖然看看後面的草稿也沒多少快樂性愛...阿謝好苦


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 低沉好聽的聲音被血泡沖散，像是怕被他身後的連續殺人魔聽見。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> Ólafur Arnalds—Take My Leave Of You  
> https://reurl.cc/AqWMp8  
> https://youtu.be/5-cGdco7VFg

表倫開出他的車邀他一起出門兜風。

"上車，阿謝拉特。"

１個半小時的車程，不常來的小鎮。停在街巷暗處，表倫關上引擎、舒適地向後坐，搭在方向盤上、褐色手指隨意地點，對著另一側明亮處裡的人們個個分別發表一兩句簡短的感想，像在超商裡挑選新鮮蔬果，不帶惡意。

所以他們是來挑選明天的"材料"？

開始詢問他的意見；有一搭沒一搭地回應、說些無關緊要的註解。臥底警探也許會想知道連續殺人魔的挑選是否有條件存在，但阿謝拉特只想閉上眼接受表倫的選擇：這是最後一次了，如果可以他不想和"決定材料是誰"這件事扯上關係。

秋陽斜照、空氣乾燥炙熱，即使在巷裡依然高溫難忍，空調風扇大聲運轉。又一個綠燈，路人越過馬路，他們會走過巷口、經過前方兩側陰森高樓隔出的方框，連續殺人魔會擺動指頭、隨意指出那個光亮世界裡其中的一些請他發表看法。

——脂肪妨礙作業，搖頭。"半年前那個，不記得了？"

".....嗯。"

他們蹲下把噴得到處都是的黃色油脂從地板刮起蒐集成一桶、腰酸背痛；阿謝拉特決定再也不給表倫動手，給他分屍只會讓事情變得更糟。

——"發育成熟的好一點。"

"......。"

虐殺孩童？不、他的罪行也許有很多，但絕對不包含這一項。慶幸這並非表倫的喜好，之前從沒有過。

男女老幼，一個又一個。寬廣的背，光澤卷曲、半長的黑髮整齊地束在腦後；過於熟悉。

——瞬間，阿謝拉特知道他做錯了：不該那麼快轉頭確認表倫是否認出了托爾茲。表倫沒有表情，只是看了他一眼。

"嘿！托爾茲！"嘴角揚起、笑著大聲呼喚。

"表倫！"嘶聲橫跌在座位上來不及阻止。

聽見呼喊托爾斯茲回頭、站在車門邊表倫大力揮手。

操！

穿著便服失去警覺心，在享受難得休假的警察局長牽著一名男孩穿過馬路、稀疏的人群。插在表倫腰邊的隨身槍枝被抽出、而自己的掉落在座位下，無論連續殺人魔突兀開口叫住托爾茲是在打什麼注意、他必須趕快做出正確的反應——

光明與黑暗的邊界，托爾茲拉住男孩停下腳。

框外，只有大腿高度、沒見過的男孩瞪大眼，看著他大動作地打開車門，氣勢昂然、一腳踏出車。托爾茲的手放上那顆金黃的腦袋上表示保護與安撫；金褐色的眼珠，托爾茲的兒子。該死。

感謝上司在見到他的一瞬間回到執勤模式，他和他的兒子還在陽光中。連續殺人魔側頭瞥來一眼。

影子拉長，危機依舊。

還不夠。

該怎麼做才能讓托爾茲安全離開的同時保住對表倫的謊言和欺騙？

齒輪緩慢轉動、槍上膛。跨步向前離開車子。

他只能選一個。

####

"阿謝拉特。"

得在不引起注意下、慢慢把自己移到表倫和托爾茲之間："唷，好久不見，托爾茲。沒想到會在這個鎮上遇到你？"該死的你帶著你的家人來這裡做什麼？

"我們來拜訪叔公，對吧？"低頭對男孩露出微笑。"這位是你的朋友嗎？"

赫爾加的老家。"喔！抱歉忘了。這是表倫。表倫，這是我跟你說過的、我另一邊的上司，托爾茲。"輕佻地笑了笑，舉手擺動。他一點也"不想要"他的"上司"和"朋友"互相認識。

"你好。"所以是"表倫"叫住我。

對不起，托爾茲。

不是你的錯，阿謝拉特，是我太大意。

連續殺人魔冷漠沒有回應——

去他媽的在這裡遇上托爾茲簡直是命運！現在正是他可以掌握的時刻：掌握警察局長、掌握朋友的另一個對象。他不用跟任何人分享阿謝拉特。他是他的！——"阿謝拉特，現在機會不就來了嗎？"

去你的在說什麼？"你想毀了我的計畫嗎？"試著抬起一邊嘴角。

"我很久沒這麼""想""了。"騙子，你昨天才剛上過我。

"選一個。"

槍口不再隱藏，男孩被留在另一個世界。你在做什麼，托爾茲？不安分的男孩猶豫著、還是跟上了他父親的腳步。

他們都在陰影裡。

腎上腺素無法控制地大量分泌、警察局長回頭拉開男孩，消音器之下死神吹了個低調的口哨。

臥底警探的努力付之一炬。

沒受到任何傷害，男孩爬起衝向他的父親抱住他。"......太好了。"撫過金黃柔軟的頭髮，托爾茲——他的希望轉過頭。

血汨汨涌出染紅套裝，臥底警探呆然：他安排好了殺人、安排好了暗號和所有逮捕計畫，明天之後一切就可以結束。不該是這樣，托爾茲不該出現在這種偏僻無人的小巷、不該看起來像受了致命傷。

"我相信你，阿謝拉特。"鄭重地看進他的眼，昏暗裡金褐色一樣耀眼。男孩大哭。

他的希望沒救了，而他沒有正當的身分、真實身分的資訊已被徹底清除，不能站在這裡等著被發現、不能接受警方的盤查。甩開不知何時掐進一側臂裡的爪，快步走回車："表倫。"聽見自己的聲音冷酷無情。

他們離開殺人現場。

####

清脆的鳥鳴、早晨和煦的陽光，錯誤的人生被迫延長。

看著窗外蜜蜂不規則飛過：可以動手殺了表倫，但那有什麼意義？什麼也挽回不了。受害者、托爾茲、他自己。可以當下把車開往警察局、自首，按照原本的計畫帶著表倫一起下地獄。為什麼不？

死刑？他應得的。

背負殺死托爾茲的共犯罪名去死？無法忍受。

無法忍受。

在回頭的那一刻，前臥底警探已做了決定。跳下床。昨晚即使沒有表倫、沒有迷幻菇依然睡滿了六小時。俐落地沖澡、刷牙、修鬚、整理頭髮。啃著菇坐下喝杯咖啡，數過紙箱看看時間。嗯，差不多該來了。

只要多付點錢幾乎什麼都能解決。

####

"怎麼？想要我道歉嗎？"

像條蛇嘶聲警告。

"......不。"

弄不清阿謝拉特在想什麼。

昨晚讓黑市醫生挪回的鼻梁還在隱隱作痛、眼皮淤青腫脹，總共縫了幾針？在迷幻菇和止痛藥裡暈頭轉向，一大早被不客氣響個不停的門鈴挖起。

澄澄金髮在陽光下反射出迷人的光點，昨天揍了他之後把他的陰莖放進嘴裡舔吮吸吞、狠狠咬了他一口的他的朋友，戴著墨鏡站在大開的玄關旁、雙手抱胸，監看搬家工人把一個個紙箱從斜對面跨過馬路搬進他家。

後退一步側過身讓紅酒酒櫃移入："我不介意讓所有人知道。"

看都沒看他一眼、只是個告知：阿謝拉特沒打算問他的想法也不打算讓他繼續躲在櫃子裡。

晨間慢跑的人腳步放慢、車窗裡乘客回頭；社區的人們經過、對他們投來好奇的眼光。

"......。"

好吧，如果他的朋友不介意、那他也不介意。

忍住向前推開靠太近的工人的衝動、跺跺腳回到客廳，在混亂中閃過各式紙箱、不屬於他的傢俱。

還在生氣嗎？

他的衝動毀了阿謝拉特持續至少兩年的計畫。但他很清楚：向來聰明、腦袋清楚的他的朋友對於這事並不清醒。看一眼就知道、那個黑髮男人絕不會給出任何警方資料庫的東西，只是常見的互相利用、而阿謝拉特因此被蒙騙被分心——在意料之外的地方與時刻殺了托爾茲，沒有比這更讓人心滿意足的事——命運站在他這邊。

舊沙發被拖了出去，灰塵瀰漫。

現在，工人正在把他的家變成他們的；從沒想過這事、如此像一般的正常人。

被揍了一頓、咬了一口。

阿謝拉特。

回頭瞄過門口外被牛仔褲包覆的窄臀，想身後的小洞，回到正在和工人說話動個不停的嘴：現在都是他的了。

####

關上門、取下墨鏡插在後褲袋，阿謝拉特朝他走來；後退，屁股頂上皮沙發椅背，塑膠包膜發出伸張摩擦的嘎吱聲、跟他的拉鍊一樣。陰莖被取出、接著他的朋友自己的，貼在一起，避開還破著皮的龜頭搓揉。

"嗯哼....。"呻吟和唾液都在他朋友嘴裡——

阿謝拉特吻他、把他壓在他和皮沙發之間；舌走過所有的痂再離開，勃起燙著彼此。"動動手啊，表倫。"唇蠕動，聲音破碎沙啞、呢喃在齒上。

"......。"

卡著堅硬的鎖骨握住，喉結搔過掌心、中央腫脹發燙：昨天他勃起的陰莖在這裡面，到達這麼深的地方、傷到了阿謝拉特的喉嚨。縫起來的眉角抽痛，全部都是他的。張手包住裹住他們陰莖的蒼白手指，移動，看著阿謝拉特呼吸急促、閉上眼享受快感、喘氣，拇指收緊掌握加快、按壓磨過赤紅飽潤的龜頭。"嗯嗯...嗯嗯、表倫。"呻吟在胸腔和掌心震盪："嗯、呃、嗯嗯咳...！"鬆手。"咳！呃、呼呼.....。"

黏稠的雙手、指甲、指縫，拾起一點一點舔淨，沾在他們手指上的阿謝拉特的精液、是他的，嘴裡的傷口皮掀起。

冰藍裡迷濛隨著幾下扇動離去，後退一步單膝跪下、墨鏡掉落，下意識想閃躲的髖被握住安撫地拍拍："今天不會。"阿謝拉特歪過頭，張嘴縮起唇靠上他的柱身、舌頭舔壓，左手鑽進拉鏈後方圈起搓揉陰囊和柱底，右手繞著頂部小孔畫圈、滑動包皮。

"嗯嗯...。"掌住金黃的後腦杓，髮絲穿過指縫。

溫熱潮濕，唇和舌滑過齒痕、探入頭底包皮柱身的間隙，快感與刺痛鑽入下腹；往上看了他一眼，垂頭含入，吸著、頸脖前後擺動，撫慰和刺激相堆疊。滿是細小傷痕的雙手離開欲望撐著他的臀，唇和陰莖密合、舌緊貼，雙頰凹陷，啾嚕嚕、不慌不忙、昨天一樣的速度，推進、推進眼淚落下、乾嘔，深入。

"哈、阿、阿謝拉特。"漲紅濕潤美麗的臉埋進緊繃的下腹。

"哼嗯嗯啊啊、啊！"

啾啵！離開又回來，艷紅的舌坦平伸長頂住頭底、結實的身體靠上壓住他的腿，一手捏著臀、一手施力穩住隨著高潮沖擊不斷顫動的柱身、持續滾動包皮摩擦鼓勵、灼熱直直射入大張盛接的嘴，視野熾白模糊。他的欲望、瞇眼皺眉鼻梁酸堵、他的。

"哼嗯、嗯嘶...、嗯.....阿謝拉特。"貼合掌心的腦袋汗濕、散發熱氣，堅硬的頭顱，推拉靠近再插入，頸項彎曲配合著他開始疲軟的欲望，前後、前後，拔出——

凹陷赤紅險峻的谷裡白稠積蓄、乳色的小湖，幾絲幾滴落上潮紅的頰、鼻梁上突起的小骨、伸展光亮的嘴角，汗珠眼淚鼻水混雜，龜頭下滑劃過唇、鬍鬚上流下潮濕的道路；睫毛晃動、阿謝拉特緩慢地闔上嘴，喉結上下移動，一下、兩下，頰肉鼓起、舌舔過，張嘴，抬眼看他......操！

操！他的——

扯過金色短髮腫脹的脖子後折跪下咬上吻上、他的他的他的他的唇他的舌他的嘴他的鼻他的顴骨他的頰他的額頭他的耳操！全都是他的！他的！

####

牙齒舌頭唾液、顏面發燙，被轉過身推倒在地、還未打掃滿是細小塵粒泥沙嵌進掌肉、交錯腿下墨鏡碎裂，手指擠入臀縫按上他的肛門。

"等、等等。"

"等什麼？"粗糙急躁齜牙咧嘴，一頭野獸咬著他的耳低聲嘶吼："等、呃嗯！"一根手指插入："潤滑液。""潤滑液。"表倫重複他的話。

"不，你不需要。"

"哼嗯！"兩根手指插入到底。"已經自己幹過了不是嗎？""不...、嗯啊、嗯嗯！"不是幹是擴張，過去一周開始養成、今後得再繼續的晨浴中的習慣。"......嗯！"三根，抽出再插入、再插入，力道加重，往前掙扎，多毛的手臂繞過脖子勾住，體重壓上。劇烈喘息，手指開始在抽插之餘按上前列腺，身體彈震、前液滴下和灰塵攪和，大聲呻吟、連續殺人魔們的舌交纏在一起。

精液射出，塗抹在從今天開始就是他們的家的地板上。

####

"明天把時間空出來，帶你去認識組織裡的幾個人。"

不再有欲擒故縱。

光裸著站在浴室裡鏡前、洗臉後整理被他扯亂的頭髮，阿謝拉特聲音沙啞、脖子腫脹，還會持續個幾天：直到他龜頭上的咬痕消失為止。美麗的同居人讓他幹他的嘴，緩慢的深入讓破皮沒那麼痛苦。

他的阿謝拉特。

####

"嘿，兄弟，看，那個新來的傢伙一直盯著老大的屁股。"

"嗯，我也注意到了。"

敲敲門沒等回應就開門溜了進去，關上："老大，上週你帶來的那個新來的傢伙、表倫"拇指朝門外會客室戳了戳："會一直盯著你的......。"眼珠往下掃："看。"："我建議你以後穿別的、寬鬆一點的褲子，這件太緊了。"氣音裡充滿善意，阿托力說。

"新來的，你叫表倫是吧？"順著視線看去，隔著玻璃和扇簾、辦公室另一頭靠在桌上、老大的臀："這樣不行，太明顯了。"

看了部下一眼，阿謝拉特抬起一邊眉表示收到意見；表倫面無表情、皺起眉頭，托爾格力姆快手快腳閃到一邊。

兄弟倆一致認定：這兩人早就搞上了。

####

浴室門開著，僅有的照明悶濁停滯、微粒沈降，他們的房間沒有窗。

全裸躺在被換成雙人加大的軟床裡，連續殺人魔衣著完整玩弄著他的身體。抬頭：托爾茲看著他。

不是夢，是現實。

那天之後金褐色的眼睛加入了原本的那些。......不，他跟他們不一樣：他們黏在地板、貼在腳邊，但托爾茲不跟他們一起。他浮在高處，在怎麼跳、伸手也碰不到的地方，偶爾骨碌碌、深深看他一眼便轉開。看著遠方、看著被迷霧籠罩的空虛裡的一點：一條被掩住的道路。

當失去了身分依靠與希望，曾經的臥底警探迷失在性、殺人和黑道遊戲裡時、只需要抬頭找到金褐色的眼睛，跟隨遙望，就能找到正確的方向：托爾茲會帶領他走向終點，無論這條路將會有多崎嶇、多遙遠——帶他離開這裡、離開他們的房間、他們的房子。在性愛和迷幻菇的快樂裡阿謝拉特看不到前方的路。

腳打開掛在連續殺人魔肩上，後背卡著堅硬的膝、臀抬高，舌頭厚實溫暖，表倫嘖嘖吸吮著他的陰莖，鬍子磨在陰囊會陰上。快到了、溫熱潮濕的包裹離開，欲望濕潤脹痛在空虛冰涼中抽動；柱底被圈起的手指掐緊控制，像那天他做的一樣。

舌頭和手指一齊鑽入後面的洞幹他。

想假裝迎合，但他真的感到愉快。

("不，你不需要。"表倫說。)

忍住粗糙的手指抵抗那圈肌肉的收縮惡意施力撐開帶來的激烈心跳，伸手試圖搆著浮在高處看著遠方的眼睛，舌頭離開——

"嗯呃啊啊、表倫、嗯啊、啊啊啊！"

一根或兩根手指跟著擠進被撐開的狹小細縫狠狠地按壓上他的前列腺、手落下拍打床面抽扯床單、掙扎的腿抽直撞上表倫堅硬的鎖骨、腳尖向下凹折夾緊臀、劇烈弓起腰、圈緊的控制解開精液噴灑而出；腳跟踩進頸旁的凹陷又滑掉，持續抽搐顫抖喘氣，手掌還在搓揉沒放過他欲望射盡開始無力的陰莖，白晝閃爍。"哈、哈、哈、哈.......。"

黑夜回歸。

這房間沒有窗，永遠是黑夜。幾滴黏稠濺到唇上伸舌舔去以免表倫吻上，睜眼：托爾茲已經消失。酸痛湧上推擠鼻梁，前臥底警探不得不緊閉雙眼。

雙膝分開臀落下、濕軟的下身磨蹭下方的勃起，酸痛的背。表倫低頭；細柔的長髮、每天由他打理的辮鬚刷過，慢吞吞吮過上腹、胸膛乳頭、鎖骨、喉結與下巴，所以鬍子上也有嗎？打開嘴迎接連續殺人魔剛剛在底下幹過他的舌，他們接吻。

####

舌頭摩挲上顎的橫紋突起讓表倫發癢顫抖，倏地抽舌後退暫時中斷深吻；主動挑撥他的阿謝拉特總是讓他性奮得發抖，呼吸加速、沉重，粗糙響亮。掌握裡藍色的眼睛濕潤半闔瞧著他。冷靜一下，用手指撥弄下巴被他們的唾液弄濕的金色鬍鬚：阿謝拉特打算在唇上也蓄鬍，想像了會兒，那會讓他的朋友看起來更具威嚴也更性感。挪動髖，卡在褲襠裡勃發欲望的緊繃不適，離開床單、溫暖的手指搭上鼓起的尖端輕觸繞圈，誘惑和快感混合著輕微熱痛、安撫了他還不能進入阿謝拉特的焦躁。齒痕面結上了暗紅色的痂、快好了。貼上額頭重新吻入，等等讓這張甜美的嘴替他服務。

他享受這一切，他喜歡他的朋友不分心、只看著他。

性愛後滿足裡意識模糊，同居人低沉好聽的聲音在耳邊晃動，輕喃著他的計畫：既然他在另一邊裡的訊息來源已斷、那就不再執著了，他要擴大他的組織。

"要來嗎？"

"...已經是你組織的一員了......？"

話糊在嘴裡，笑著進入夢鄉。

####

著魔於他的肉體、沈迷於他的陪伴。

來，表倫。

跟著。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然想到托爾茲、阿謝、表倫這三人，有誰聲音不低沉嗎？  
> 音調最高的大概就是阿謝吧....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⛔警告：阿謝被...雌化，被稱作婊子....雷雷的。放尿play。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> Death of Me—PVRIS  
> https://reurl.cc/0oqLe9  
> https://youtu.be/sC0xkQA38t4

突然清醒，黑暗的天花板。抬手抓住胸上的打擾。

側過頭，黑暗中一雙腿彎曲跨過床面：一隻踩著他的側腹，一隻滑過乳頭、趾頭交叉夾著他的胸毛。盯著虛空中的一點靠著牆，擺在膝上的手指沒有規律地一晃、一晃，拿著一朵迷幻菇。

阿謝拉特總是睡不好。

拉過晃著虛無的手指吃下。阿謝拉特光裸的身軀在遙遠的浴室照明中模糊不清、散發藍光；完美不真實，像一座雕像或一具屍體。嚼著迷幻菇。

握上摩挲堅硬的膝蓋，彈性強壯的大腿，追隨每一吋肌肉的起伏，半闔的腿間欲望半勃。

滑下溫暖的隙縫手指圈起套上，溫和地抽動；阿謝拉特倒抽一口氣，遲疑地、向兩側敞開腿歡迎他的撫慰。

張開掌、大面積刷滑陰莖的背面，滑動包皮、血管，墊起冰涼的陰囊輕輕搓揉。"嗯......。微張嘴皺起眉，腰下沉露出了下方臀肉間的小孔。把充分勃起的陰莖和收緊的囊袋挾在兩指間，拇指來回劃過會陰、往下——睡前射進去的精液還在。指腹施力，咕啾、腸道灼熱柔軟。

現在阿謝拉特完全在他的掌握裡。

瞇眼喘息，服從正在擴張他、掐住欲望路徑的手指，跟從力量的暗示移動蹭過床，安馴緩慢地把自己安置在表倫胸前的空間裡；曲背靠上毛茸茸的胸膛，一腳被比他粗一圈的胳膊折起固定在肩頭——

"嗯嗯......。"

側著身進入他長髮垂下圍繞，虛假的隱匿帶來了安全感，表倫啃咬他的耳、頸脖，粗魯的呻吟和鼻息打在皮膚上。

"阿謝拉特...嗯、嗯哼、"

汗濕的側額凹陷靠上厚實的肩，在逐漸狂亂的波浪裡暈眩，希望這次幹完後能夠完整地睡滿兩三小時。

這比坐在黑夜中懊悔、比被受害者的眼珠糾纏要好；比猶豫著迷幻菇的攝取量、比被托爾茲的眼睛拋下迷失在看不清的未來裡要好。快感梗住喉嚨拱起腰，向後迎上。

"......嗯嗯。"

表倫的陰莖，這比那任一個都還要好。

####

無論是否有充足的睡眠，每一天，阿謝拉特都會在鬧鐘響起前俐落地跳下床，然後在忙碌、犯罪、矛盾、性愛和令人沮喪的惡夢中迎接永遠會來臨的明天。

####

碰！

看著阿托力搖晃站不住倒地，被拉着躺在會客室沙發上起不來，他的兄弟在一旁大笑。

"抱歉、老大......看你和、表倫吃，忍不住、想吃吃看....１朵。"豎起伸不直的食指不穩晃動最後跌下。

１朵？

抱胸打量了下阿托力擺盪無法被控制的四肢和渙散的眼珠，回頭："你讓阿托力吃的？"站在身後的表倫努力維持表情、托爾格力姆笑著給他手臂一拳："......對。"

"啊啊，不，重點在於，我讓阿托力今天帶人去接洽新的合作，你們也都有出席那場討論我記得？"

(尤其是你，表倫，你知道第一次吃會有什麼效果。)

托爾格力姆不笑了，表倫聳聳肩："我來吧。"

"你來？"

"我也有出席那場討論，和阿托力交接一下就可以了。"看了眼被他的迷幻菇放倒、還在為暈眩呻吟的同夥。

####

他們的家、他們的臥室；只要表倫想就可以抓住他。無路可退，無處可逃。

那圈肌肉不再對連續殺人魔突然粗暴的入侵感到疼痛，即使沒有事前擴張或潤滑液的幫助、阿謝拉特也能快速適應並從中得到快感，它們彼此契合有如天生如此；他習慣了幾乎無時無刻表倫陰莖的存在。

最初的兩年回頭一看像場笑話。

被扭曲了的痛苦依舊是痛苦，但現在痛苦不再。

前臥底警探不禁開始納悶：這一切是否真的還會有結束的一天？

####

越來越忙碌，組織擴大的速度出乎意料。

翻過這個月的報表，阿謝拉特得承認：有表倫跟在身邊他輕鬆許多。無論是案子、暴力衝突、毒品交易還是組織管理——被組織無論新舊的每個成員快速接納，服從並準確成功地執行任務；在只有他們兩人的合作時這些早就存在，該知道脫下偽裝的連續殺人魔依然完美無瑕、能力不會被掩蓋。

把副手的位置給了他的同居人，沒人有意見。

####

順勢鎖上門。

"什麼、表倫，等....！"

辦公室狹小的廁所裡陰莖被掌握、搓揉脹大，另一隻手按上腹，裏邊膀胱因尿液漲滿，出口在突然的性興奮和生理需求間掙扎。

"操、你到底在...啊！該死...不，表倫！"

西裝褲掉落皮帶金屬匡啷噹敲在白瓷上。

"你剛才在看我。"簡單的擴張。

"不，哼嗯、嗯嗯、嗯......。"表倫的陰莖緩慢地推入、進入他的肚子；從後方擠壓 、沒有太多空間，膀胱抽痛。

動作的風壓晃動門，在蠕動的腸道裡抽移滑動，阿謝拉特忍不住凸起腹、髖前傾，狹窄的空間裡表倫的角度有限，配合調整著、膝蓋彎曲扶上儲水箱，讓炙熱粗大的陰莖碾壓戳刺他的前列腺；他的確在會議裡想著表倫的陰莖，他只瞄了一眼。

"嗯嗯、嗯啊、啊啊、呃、啊啊、"

"哼嗯、你叫得、太大聲了，阿謝拉特、哼嗯、"

"閉、嘴、啊啊。"閉上眼忍受快感壓制尿意，吃掉最後一點忘了讓表倫補充辦公室的迷幻菇儲藏、為了彌補喝了太多酒，他的腿在抖。壓在收不起來的腹上的掌改為前臂、內收握住腰，上臂肌肉鼓起施力抬高他被幹著的下身，金髮的黑道老大不得不踮起腳尖、更向前彎曲頭頂上儲水箱，一半的重量迫上膀胱，痛苦地呻吟。

後穴濕熱緊裹、扭動臀幹，下巴靠上肩窩低頭，看著手中赤紅堅挺的勃起、尖端淫亮，小孔流出透明黏稠的液體垂下、滴入便桶裡清澈的水面。拇指按壓磨上劃圈，抹開、又濕又滑——

"表、表倫...！"他們撞上廁所的門牆。

阿謝拉特尖叫、劇烈顫抖，美妙的小口抽搐縮緊、腳幾乎失去力量人掛在他環繞下腹的前臂上。

"......嗯哼、來，阿謝拉特。出來、嗯嗯。"

長髮垂下搔著額旁臉頰、溫熱喘息吹入耳。脹痛的膀胱和勃起，尿意和射精的欲望同等強烈，不、真的喝太多酒了。體內陰莖堅硬的頭戳著他的前列腺而前方的膀胱無法避開，阿謝拉特面容扭曲。

表倫只是繼續抽插，手指撫摸勃起、溫柔地搓揉把玩緊縮的陰囊。

"嗯、嗯嗯，哼嗯、表倫、讓我......、再、"整潔乾淨的指甲抓過壓在腹上的手臂，一手拍打廁所牆面、希望能抓著些什麼。

往前挪動讓阿謝拉特抱住儲水箱，裸膝跪上每天被清潔消毒的坐墊塑料嘎吱作響，臀抽插，圈住的手指速度加快。

"呃、哼、表、表、倫、等、哼嗯、嗯嗯嗯、"鼻子埋入潮濕的後頸，一綹綹汗濕的金髮，阿謝拉特的味道充斥鼻腔；太忙於公事在家的時間太少，他需要這個。按摩膨脹鼓起的腹、金色的陰毛在下壓的指尖間鑽滑。

後退拉開抽幹的距離，髖撞擊翹起的臀。

"哼嗯、嗯啊、啊啊、哼嗯、啊啊"臀向前離開拉回、

"....不嗯！嗯嗯啊！嗯啊！啊！表倫！"

精液濺上掀起的蓋握住柱身往下、乳白劃出圓滑的曲線、搓揉滑動包皮還敏感的陰莖顫動、抱緊掙扎，天堂包裹他。

"哼嗯嗯啊.....。"阿謝拉特的背骨跟他一起共鳴。

焦灼的欲望釋放在嘴邊身下熱燙的耳裡後穴裡，空氣鳴叫或阿謝拉特沒有發出任何聲響。色彩推開熾白視野重現。

乳白、透明、淺黃。混亂的掀蓋、坐墊，落水聲潺潺。

緩慢地戳動讓自己全部射出來，哽了一聲阿謝拉特在懷裡發抖。

穩住掌握，漫長的排泄終於滴入尾聲，手指持著消退的陰莖保持包皮後退、甩動讓最後一點——

"......滾出去。"手指離開。

"滾出去！"抽出軟下的陰莖，打開門鎖後退一步步退出。

還跪在坐墊上，西裝褲掛在腳跟皮帶垂下敲著白瓷叮噹清脆；幾顆晶瑩細小的汗珠後灑，阿謝拉特雙手插入金髮後梳、抱住後頸縮在儲水箱上；耳郭通紅，他知道那不只是因為性高潮。健壯的背、美麗的肩胛骨，濕黏的襯衫。門關上的前一刻，斑斑潮紅結實的腿，臀肉間被他磨幹到紅腫、還闔不上的只屬於他的後穴收縮，白濁他射進去的精液擠出。門關上。

拉上拉鍊穿好褲子，靠在廁所外的牆。裡外一片靜默。

等著。被警告過不准在家以外的地方上他，他的首領一定還在生氣但反正再幹一次就好了。

沖水、皮帶環扣聲，等著。

他還沒吻阿謝拉特。

####

暫時離開他們的家和辦公室；從不坐進會輸的談判桌。

前臥底警探等待：等待警局裡的成員換成一批新的，或者說等待認得他的臉、聽過他的事的人變少。就算有人願意相信他難保不會被其他人迷惑說服；禁不起被背叛。

取得勝利，接下來他們的組織版圖將會有十足的發展。

嚼著迷幻菇，今晚該回去了。表倫在等他。

####

再一次被第一次的再現夢驚醒；和以往的不同，這次托爾茲在那裡：他在他敲碎頭骨、剪著數著無辜受害者的手指時站在一旁，褲管貼著他的手臂血跡斑斑不敢往上看；乾涸在指節上受害者的血和托爾茲的血。

血塊裂開嗆烈腥臭刺激鼻腔。托爾茲彎下腰——金褐眼睛瞪大充滿血絲、貼近；保持鎮定，控制動作將剪下的手指骨排成對稱的兩堆。與控訴著的可怖眼珠相反，赤紅的唇蠕動，應是低沉雄厚好聽的嗓子說了些什麼？破碎的尖叫聲和鮮血淹過滿是幽魂的地下室、血泡漂浮，他聽不見；托爾茲在他被強姦時跪下來握住了他的手。

三年過去、對迷幻菇的攝取失去了節制，當初的１/４早已不再足夠。現在，阿謝拉特已經知道迷幻菇有成癮性。在閉上眼之後沒多久被各種記得或不記得的惡夢驚醒，或者因同居人無意識的翻身震動、搭上的手臂而離開睡眠。

渴望睡眠。

加重迷幻菇的攝取同時增加性愛次數——撫慰自己，然後期待也許能睡個好覺。

####

還是想要個有窗的臥室。

雖然在搬進表倫家開始同居的那週就卸下了社區委員的職位，幾乎所有的社區成員還是來參加了離別派對，舉杯祝福與道別、渾然不知做了連續殺人魔的掩護許多年：表倫需要他們幫助他保持與正常世界的平衡。

現在那是他的職責。

準備搬離，這該是這個溫馨社區的重生派對。

舉杯回敬。

派對裡，阿謝拉特覺得他看到了表倫發自內心真誠的笑容。

####

性愛後的慵懶、煙霧瀰漫。

只套了件棉上衣、靠著牆深深吸幾了口大麻，傾身低頭銜上他的手指——現在阿謝拉特吃得幾乎跟他一樣多；乾燥的唇輕觸、鬍鬚刷過。寧靜裡和他的同居人述說他對目前組織行動方向與計畫的分析和看法。

嚼著迷幻菇、視線穿過空氣中飄浮的白色顆粒落上地板某個凹陷，不否定、不肯定、不發表意見，沉默地聽他說；再點燃一根大麻，抬頭，冰藍眼睛像人偶眼窩裡的手工玻璃珠，靜靜地看著他。

在想什麼，阿謝拉特？

被迷幻菇與和副手愉悅的性扭曲、被表倫的信任與付出迷惑；他們不是朋友、同性伴侶或上司與部下，他是他任務的目標對象。他只需要那些手指和那根陰莖。

閉上嘴吧，表倫。

粗魯地吻上、撞破了兩人的唇，沒人在意。

捉在手掌心每天由他打理好的表倫的鬍辮就是他們，絆住彼此、糾纏著相互揉捏形塑，即使試圖梳開依然帶著另一方的形狀。

從同一片皮膚長出、找不到離開的方法。

托爾茲的眼睛早就不再出現。

####

再次搬家。

"老大，這公寓不錯喔。"

"表倫。"拐肘頂了頂他們組織的二把手。

阿謝拉特兩邊眉抬起，啜了口紅酒，看著阿托力在新屋子裡到處摸。

褐色的手把接下來要做的案子計劃書打在托爾格力姆的胸前："走了。"接下來要做的事還很多、大步離開新居派對。兄弟互看一眼：以阿謝拉特之名，他們的組織擴大的速度和規模令人興奮；跟上表倫氣勢高昂的腳步。

派對結束。"你還站在這裡幹嘛，小鬼？"

"啊？"

"托爾芬！"壓著電梯門阿托力大吼。

"...啊啊！少命令我，煩死了。阿謝拉特，別忘了我們的約定！"

在他的眼皮底下成長、犯罪，永遠在鬧彆扭的金髮少年，砰、砰、砰、不情願地離開——消失的托爾茲的金褐色的眼睛再次出現，以他的血脈繼承者的方式。

五年前，才１１歲的孩子帶著對他的憤怒與怨恨闖進辦公室，要他為他父親的死付出代價。看著男孩的眼睛，低沉好聽的聲音在耳邊響起："我相信你，阿謝拉特。"

前臥底警探重拾任務，阿謝拉特有了繼續走下去的勇氣。但接下來不再有眼珠引領他得自己找到路；他會帶著托爾茲的兒子離開這裡：離開黑幫、離開犯罪。

離開表倫。

如此年輕跟他不同：還有未來與希望。

####

盡力讓托爾芬遠離他；他的組織和表倫。

得物色新的辦公室。

####

在所有人面前殺雞儆猴，金髮的黑道頭子戴著墨鏡嚼著迷幻菇、笑著宣告罪人的犯行與懲罰；左手手指優雅地夾著大麻菸，右手一槍或兩槍一個個通敵背叛者，血滴哀號濺上褲管皮鞋。

盯著穿過扳機孔的蒼白手指，接過沒子彈了的槍；點頭讓在身後待命的小弟去清理東倒西歪的屍體。

坐進皮沙發繼續喝他的紅酒。

——沒人想得到，手腕狠辣、冷酷無情，組織裡呼風喚雨的阿謝拉特只不過是個渴望他的陰莖的婊子。

####

跪著，在臀間用手指幹自己、按壓那圈肌肉撐開它撫慰它，往裏探去壓磨，感受快感呼吸加快。赤腳踩過木地板軋呲腳步聲，唯二的另一名參加者入場。

路燈透過紗簾照亮他們的臥室；睡衣折好擺在床頭，阿謝拉特裸著、散發溫暖柔和的黃色光暈，淡金短髮閃閃發亮。

腳步停留視線舔過。

皮帶拉鍊、布料掉落地面，床面震動熱度靠近仰頸迎接濕吻。手指離開腸道小孔往身後摸索，腸液抹上臀、腰、腹上的體毛，向下、灼燙的勃起撞在掌心，圈起上下滑動握住頂端繞搓，舌抽離嘶嘶抽氣；笑著抓住後方兩側的髖靠去，臀間挾貼著圓滑的弧面滑動凸肚彎下腰，指甲摳進褐色的血肉，坐下、

"嗯嗯...."

濕軟的肌肉被推開撐開、撐開，吞入沈下。

褐色手指越過鬍鬚握住喉嚨後拉肩貼上毛茸茸的胸膛——"咳呃、嗯啊啊、"

縮緊，把身後粗大的陰莖一點一點收入叫囂著空虛的下腹直到粗糙濃密的體毛和陰毛廝磨下背和臀。

"哼嗯嗯嗯....。"滿意地低聲歎息交織。

鬆開喉嚨上的掌握撐著腰，低頭愉快地欣賞身下的美景：細密的汗珠滲出打溼每一吋被性奮染紅的蒼白皮膚，他深色的勃發消失又出現在阿謝拉特兩瓣粉紅的臀肉之間——他的婊子用他的陰莖幹他自己。那圈肌肉比他們剛成為朋友時還要柔軟厚實，包裹著將他拉進溫熱緊吮的天堂。

大床中央四肢着地，前後移動扭動腰，用同居人的陰莖自慰、撫摸自己赤紅脹痛的欲望，毫不害燥地大聲呻吟。吞下再離開、流暢的滑動逐漸變得黏膩。

"嗯嗯嗯、嗯啊......、"

快感擠壓尾骨發酸發疼，試圖撐著上身、但頭越來越低，越過下陷的腰，剩飢渴的臀為了含住抓住快樂高舉著。

心臟用力敲打胸腔肋骨抽疼，粗糙的鼻息變得更為不穩；禁不住手掌貼上汗濕削瘦的臀揉捏、壓攆分開，看著咬住自己龜頭的那環肉濕亮，一圈白沫點綴流下。

他想永遠留在阿謝拉特身體裡。

"...哈、哈、哈、該死的動一下啊！表倫。"

收到命令回神、抓緊讓臀肉擠入指間，用他的首領喜愛的速度和角度向前推進再拉回。呻吟愈是淫蕩摻著蜜：阿謝拉特叫著他的名、稱讚他做得好、鼓勵他給他更多。

但不。

用固定單調的頻率移動阿謝拉特的臀而不是擺動自己的髖——他要阿謝拉特求他、求他幹他。

他愛他的婊子。

該死的表倫在玩弄他，他的副手最近養成了壞習慣。他知道他要什麼。

在呻吟之間吞了口口水，撐起自己轉身向上一把抓住褐色下巴上的鬍辮旋轉軀幹用力往下扯，唰地寬大多毛健壯的軀體跌落、手臂即時撐在兩側堪堪停在他們感受得到彼此體溫熱氣的距離沒碰觸但也足夠了，表倫的髖狠狠擊上他的臀、陰莖全數吃下對前列腺突然的衝擊。

"呃啊啊啊...！"

阿謝拉特尖叫差點射出來，燥熱的噴氣吹進耳，顫抖著喘著回頭——

"哈、哈、哼呃到底要不要幹表倫？不想幹就滾出去我......。"

"......。"

把自己的鬍子從阿謝拉特手中抽出；少一隻手支撐，濕黏的下半身互相碾壓兩人同時大聲呻吟出聲。

"阿謝拉特！"表倫嘶吼。黑道老大頭皮發麻——

"呃呃！"

後頸被掐住下壓，身體平貼臉朝下鼻子扭曲、勃起的陰莖抽動擠壓在腹和床墊之間。阿謝拉特無法呼吸、破碎沙啞的叫喊悶在被唾液浸濕的床單裡、臀肉變形坐骨和表倫的髖互相敲打，他像個玩偶一樣被用力幹狠狠幹、像他們第一次發生關係時一樣被強姦；但在過度性奮、強烈快感刷過全身、精神麻痺白晝閃爍的灰色邊緣，阿謝拉特理智清楚地知道這不是強姦、這是他要求的——他要表倫把他幹進床墊、沙發、地板、浴室裡、廚房裡，桌上、廁所、會後的會議室；他允許表倫在任何地方、任何時候想要就可以粗暴地上他幹他。

前臥底警探需要一點提醒、提醒自己記得他還恨他。

他還有個任務要執行。

####

難得的休假，大量的迷幻菇、兩人的性愛派對。

他的胃和直腸灌滿了連續殺人魔的精液，濕黏骯髒的床單、脹痛的腹，肛門、嘴角、喉嚨，乳頭和陰莖在愛撫下勃起，還沒滿足。

表倫粗糙厚實的掌裹住他的臉，發著抖、在陰暗中脆弱的安全感之間他們接吻。

必須撐下去。

不能讓過去的努力白費、不能讓在手下受盡痛苦的無辜受害者從此不見天日、不能讓托爾芬跟著一起沉淪。

阿謝拉特不會辜負托爾茲最後的信任。

End  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33到42或43，九年十年的光陰就這樣飛過。  
> 他們兩人到處做愛玩得不亦樂乎，我寫得很痛苦XD
> 
> 阿謝一直有兩面存在：一開始是臥底警探和專門拿來騙表倫用的那面；如今是黑道頭子和專門拿來騙表倫用的那面，只是後者逐漸佔上風，成了現在主要的阿謝拉特。不斷墮落。
> 
> 然後關於托爾芬，與其說阿謝真的對孩子有愛心，還不如說他把自己投射在托爾芬身上；出發點並非無私或奉獻，而是一種為了自己的私心：因為他真的很希望這一切不曾發生但人生無法重來，所以把這一點願望全放在突然出現的托爾茲的兒子身上。並不真的像一般成年人那般在意關照托爾芬，他只是抓住他、抓著他的希望，一種利用。他要完成任務拯救自己然後順便救救托爾芬。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿謝拉特會在見完律師後開車經過警局，在那四周打轉；或者停車，在正門對面的咖啡廳坐下喝一杯咖啡。
> 
> 前臥底警探在尋找新的機會。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:  
> Holy—PVRIS  
> https://reurl.cc/j7EbvZ  
> https://youtu.be/G5Abz67pNVE

10年過去，昨晚難得夢到托爾茲；沒有潛入他的第一次虐殺第一次被強姦、不是臥底時他們的每次會面、亦不是他的死亡，是在警校第一次見到還是警探的托爾茲：蜷曲的黑髮整齊地束在腦後、在高遠清澈的藍天裡陽光底下閃閃發亮；穿著學校警服豎直背立正站好，阿謝拉特打了一個完美的警禮；嘴角彎起微笑、金褐色看進他的眼。睜眼清醒，潮濕的氣味，梅雨和著夜風鑽入窗縫，紗簾飄盪。沒有推醒表倫讓他再次把他幹到睡著。

幾乎每週這天他都會來，為可能出現的機會感到興奮。

看著來來往往進出總警局的人們，篩選著：需要的不是資歷長久經驗豐富的老警探。需要的是對過去的事不過份執著、沒有成見，有寬大的胸襟有遠見，聰明、做事能幹俐落，有一定位階的新人。

——異想天開。

忍不住往杯裡多丟幾塊糖讓咖啡甜得入不了口。真的還有機會完成任務替托爾茲討回正義嗎？阿謝拉特感到洩氣。

陰濕灰暗沒什麼色彩的街頭裡唯一的焦點：軍藍長大衣、整潔的淺灰西裝、上蠟的皮鞋，輕步踏過水窪，光澤柔順的金色長髮整齊地束在腦後，背挺直、從容地收起傘——沒見過，新近的警察嗎？不，頭髮那長度不被允許。行政人員？也不是，門警對他行了禮。

......得想辦法接近他。

他讓他想到托爾茲。

  
####

  
地下停車場停好車，踏進樓梯間——坐在最下端的三階，表倫呼著白霧在等他；放下扭曲的啤酒罐、丟下還有一截的大麻站起。

表倫看著他。

這是什麼？警報在角落響起。不，他確定他沒被跟蹤；今天一直是他們會分開出門辦事的那天，律師會給表倫證言如果他去問的話。

"事辦完了？"抬起一邊眉，試圖輕鬆笑著問。

"......。"

靴跟敲擊地面聲音迴響接近，忍住後退的衝動陰影籠罩；粗糙厚實的手掌包裹雙頰，指尖大麻香竄進鼻閉眼深吸一口氣。額頭貼上細柔的長髮刷過、啤酒味，安全感中他們接吻，鬍子磨蹭，張嘴歡迎舔著他的唇的舌——

啊啊，表倫。

心跳加速，知道自己已經勃起，臀間不只屬於他自己的那圈肌肉縮緊、發疼叫囂著想要被撐開被填滿立刻、現在、表倫的陰莖。血流加速涮過眼後，舉手搭上高一點的肩頸穩住自己；交纏的舌濕黏的唾液，舌尖輕刮走過上顎誘惑他的副手：他需要。但表倫後退。

"咳呃！"

突然的粗暴，皮鞋跟踉蹌混亂的回聲往上竄，背摔上圍繞樓梯的水泥高牆。

"......。"表倫想說什麼？發現了什麼？只是在警局前的咖啡廳喝了杯咖啡。

陰影裡赤褐眼珠接近黑，自己的倒影、籠罩外幾縷金髮在銀白的照明裡反射著光點。

下身擠上。

"...嗯、嗯嗯、哼嗯、"拱起腰迎上摩擦，他們都勃起著。

灼燙的陰莖，低頭、鼓起的褲襠，想伸手撫摸被阻擋；手腕被抓在身側，靴子刷過、膝蓋跪上滿是灰塵沙粒的地面。"哼嗯.....。"隔著布料熱氣呼上他的龜頭，表倫的嘴含上舔著他下身鼓起的外形、唾液和前液弄濕西裝褲；嘎茲嘎茲嘎茲，拉鍊被咬下、陰莖掙脫束縛竄出在地下室涼爽的空氣中抽痛——

"嗯表倫，嗯嗯、嗯嗯嗯、哼、"

在樓梯間上下迴盪，混雜著濕潤舔吮聲呻吟淫蕩又下流；鑽進耳，沉浸在性奮裡阿謝拉特不覺得這些聲響該屬於他：他還沒那麼饑渴，還沒。後腦杓磨過冰冷帶著濕氣的水泥牆，髖向前戳刺、表倫溫暖美好的嘴，可惜沒幾下就被制止。前臂壓上腿、眉骨下陰影裡眼半闔，伸長的舌頭鑽進拉鍊底縫，濕熱從柱底一路向上推過包皮血管、突起邊緣、龜頭、欲望的出口；一下，兩下，含住："哼嗯......嗯嗯、"細長棕髮灑動、大幅度上下前後搖擺，他的陰莖被用力啃吮吸入頂上喉頭又出來，刺痛和快感交織，踮起腳尖喘息；放開他的手腕、褐色手指圈起他在包裹之外漲紅的陰莖快速抽動，甜蜜的嘴使勁吸啜頂部同時舌尖鑽入溢出晶瑩液體的小孔、啾、"呃嗯.......！"高潮撞擊腹部，彎腰前曲鼻埋進潮濕的棕髮，手指刮過黑色柔軟的皮衣留下白色傷痕，顫抖呻吟。

"嗯嗯....."

陰莖滑出口腔，表倫伸手揪住他的頭髮扯下、仰頭張嘴親吻：他們分享他的精液、流下嘴角打溼金色和深棕近黑的鬍子，兩人的嘴是同一種味道。

喘著想繼續可表倫再次退開。"......！"拉住被皮衣裹住的肩。

"......不夠嗎？阿謝拉特。"舔過嘴角濁白的殘留。

去你的。"你還硬著。"

"...今天是我主持，不能遲到。"15分鐘後的會議。

去你的。"讓他們等。"必須等他到場才能開始。

"......。"赤褐眼珠盯著他，審視他。表倫想知道什麼？

他知道了什麼？

黑道頭子想被他的副手幹。

去你的。

放開手，大步經過表倫踩上階梯、被抓回甩上牆。

體重壓上，高聳眉骨底下憤怒燃燒。

一定要這樣才想幹嗎？壞習慣。

  
####

  
"......嗯嗯。嗯、嗯、"

皮鞋西裝褲被扔在一旁沾滿沙塵灰白；一腳勾進皮衣腕裡被抬高，太高了；另一腳下壓試圖點著骯髒的地面支撐自己，在每次戳動撞擊下浮離。環住高溫汗濕的頸，深棕長髮混亂黏上他的風衣他的臉、瞇眼閃躲纖細的髮尖，抿住由下穿上戳過喉嚨的快感呻吟、磨動唇感受髮絲的紋理，淡淡的鹹味。想要被填滿的空洞、急欲被撫慰的焦躁、表倫的遲疑。

他不該讓他們對彼此的欲望顛倒。

"...嗯、"拉長的腳趾韌帶在抽筋邊緣，抓著幹入的節奏卷起腹部用力——

"呃嗯！"舉腿躍起勾上結實的臀，重量斜著壓過抵著堅硬冰冷水泥牆疼痛的背骨、他需要的被他狠狠絞住吃進體內。

"呃嗯.....！哼嗯.....。"滿足的嘆氣。

兩腳都在皮腕裡，掌撐在脇下、髖頂上，研磨著調整角度。

"......呃、嗯、嗯嗯、哼嗯、"他的臀他的背，陣陣快感和疼痛刷過。已經在嘴裡射過一次，只剩蒼白透明沒有盡頭、抽動的快樂。

"...哼呃、阿謝拉特...！"脇下的掌張開捉住他向前伸展的肩胛骨。胸貼著胸，狂亂的心跳。

呻吟喘氣、髖臀碰撞在牆間反彈，濕黏的戳動、戳動和戳動。

"嗯嗯...。"臂彎裡像動物一樣幹著他的表倫。

視線晃動抓不住精準的線條，手指插入散亂濕淋淋濃密過長遮掩面孔的棕髮、刮過頭皮收在指間腦後：沒有眉毛凸出的眉骨、走過無數汗毛細密的汗珠，微微歪斜高挺的鼻骨鼻梁、躲在腮邊鬚裡他的傑作；名為表倫的動物，他的副手，他的情人，他們住在同一個屋簷下。氣息不穩，前傾壓上唇吻上；舔過齒莖舌交纏為了新鮮空氣又分開，表倫的汗味、地下室的霉味。這一切還會持續多久？濕吻滑過嘴角，平坦堅硬褐色的顴骨貼上他臉龐的凹陷，新冒頭的青鬚刮搔、汗液唾液黏糊在頰間，膝蓋壓貼上肩表倫收緊手臂抱緊他，在焦距外跳動還套著襪子的腳，喘著放開手指讓安全感落下。

髮絲掃落闔上的眼皮：被忽略的勃起挾在擁抱裡而表倫的在他腹中，熟悉的炙熱推開腸鑽入肚子深處又離去；同樣的戳撞碾壓，除了不斷堆砌高疊捲過腦門的快感還有什麼？

如果機會來臨他不會想念這一切。

耳後頸脖熱氣蒸騰，呻吟短促低沉沙啞、哽咽粗糙不穩，節奏失去了平時的掌握。表倫快到了，他也是。

白晝燒過眼皮。

暈眩裡收緊雙臂抓緊肩、風衣尼龍纖維磨過黑色的皮，顫抖著側過頭唇貼上視野模糊里深紅發熱的耳——

來，表倫。

  
####

  
(性是他們掌握彼此的手段——

  
####

  
弱小的警局顧問被困在陰暗積著水的小巷裡依然保持鎮定與他對峙，令人印象深刻。

乾淨整潔束起的金長髮在黑暗裡發亮，年輕人快速的信任讓重拾臥底身份的阿謝拉特感到輕微失望：不該就這樣輕易全盤接受、相信他的故事；他是局裡最近的頭號清除目標、邪惡的黑道頭子、虐殺過無數人的冷血連續殺人魔。無論是誰都該懷疑他、對他抱有強烈的警戒心。

在私下長期租賃的秘密公寓裡坐下，分享手頭有的資料、證據和線索；他們安排計畫，討論接下來該怎麼行動——表倫以外，他的組織和關聯的地下活動全部也都得一網打盡才行。跟當年的托爾茲一樣：他的內應、上司，鄭重地看著他、聆聽他每一個看法和意見，沒有被對黑暗的歧視或恐懼遮蓋眼。

庫努特不害怕他。對此阿謝拉特心存感激。

配著茶水嚼著迷幻菇碎片翻看資料、在地圖上指點；做著筆記的手指沒有停下，清澈的藍眼睛翹著捲曲濃密的金色睫毛，只是瞧著、擔心地望著他，沒有批判、沒有健康宣言。

阿謝拉特打從心底喜歡上這個美麗的年輕人。

  
####

  
每週都在前進。

和庫努特的計畫越來越完整，清晰明確；迷霧散去道路浮現，對未來感到充滿期待與希望是多久以前的事了？撐開傘，阿謝拉特穿過灰色雨簾朝停在秘密公寓斜對角巷口的車走去，腳步輕鬆明快——他終於有了另外一個秘密地點，和庫努特、不是表倫。終點近在咫尺。

習慣性地警戒四周看是否有可疑的——

表倫的車轉過街角。

心跳停了一拍，車速太快看不清車牌。

控制自己打電話讓庫努特立刻回警局；快速回到辦公室：他的副手一如往常等著和他討論組織的新交易。

——不是表倫。

如果是表倫他不會默不作聲，他會做出一些行動和當年一樣。

以防萬一。告知庫努特他更換了他們的秘密公寓；讓非表倫管理的新近手下以對付警察之名跟蹤警局顧問，有事回報。

他得知道表倫沒有私下試圖接觸或傷害他的希望。

他得保護庫努特。

  
####

  
依然陰雨綿綿，今天的雨季特別長。坐在車裡表倫載著他往市中心去。

沒有告訴他要去哪。

市裡最大的花店、看也沒看，隨手指了一種要一朵就付錢。

熟悉的公路。

車子朝著許久未光臨的秘密地點駛去：在殺了這麼多人之後，表倫帶著花要去祭悼誰？

阿謝拉特感到慌張。

  
####

  
——最有用的那種。)

  
####

  
拉住他往林裡走去的步伐，綿密細雨林葉陰影下，濃霧和安全感籠罩，表倫吻他；溫柔地推壓，坐入汽車後座。

在滿是受害者遺骨的森林旁做愛？臥底警探不明白曾經的連續殺人魔在想什麼，但反正阿謝拉特的身體會幫他——輕易地被表倫的吻和撫摸點燃，嘴已經在快樂裡呻吟。

皮帶被抽出，反捆雙手繞過脖子固定在窗邊車頂的把手上；無法順暢呼吸但表倫繼續吻他，手指隔著襯衫和棉背心摩擦揉捏凸起的乳頭，不安分地扭動、喘在表倫嘴裡。

"嗯哈、哈、表倫，鬆、嗯、開、嗯嗯啊！"

陰莖被取出在褐色高熱的手掌中沒幾下搓揉就射了出來。

"哈、哈、嗯嗯......"精液抹在掌腹之間軟下的欲望和陰毛上。

該死，他的身體太敏感，今天吃多少迷幻菇了？

量在恢復臥底警探身分之後不減反增。

還沉浸在射精後的空白裡數著今天的已攝取量，被翻過身，皮帶繞了脖子一圈。高熱厚實的手掌持續包裹搓揉刺激、勃起擺在渴望被插入的臀上誘惑他，阿謝拉特全身發抖繃緊、在快感刺激和不滿足裡大吼："表倫！"被捆住的手扯著想向下握住在不遠處的粗大陰莖的熱度——"呃咳！"

髖往前頂上推擠讓他往車窗靠近、頸子扭過臉貼上冰冷的玻璃；熾白閃爍轟吼亦至，霎時敲打變得激烈密集、車頂板金乒乓作響，雨珠交融、水流一條條相競滑下；正午剛過車內已是一片灰藍昏暗不清。皮帶咯出的眼淚模糊陰暗裡，他的副手小心翼翼地讓他不被勒到，脫下他的褲子、襯衫解開和棉背心一起捲起拉高折在腋下；寒意包圍，希望溫暖儘快靠上來，幹他。

手指走下脊柱激起顫抖；四指揉捏一邊的臀肉，拇指塞入臀縫按壓那圈肌肉、柔軟誘人。插入。突然的侵犯讓臀肌肉緊繃向前縮緊，兩指、三指，往裏施力推進引起一股抽氣。前後插動直到感到指間溼滑，拔出手指掰開臀，首領的後穴已是迫不及待、淫蕩地在冰冷潮濕的空氣中收縮等著被貨真價實的陰莖插入。呼吸加重，指上的腸液抹上自己圓潤的龜頭貼上穴口緩慢擠入。阿謝拉特興奮哽咽呼出的熱氣讓車窗一片曖昧。

只有龜頭進入便停下，表倫的壞習慣。勾起的弧形邊緣隨著短戳來回擴張擠入、推刮離開。沒有深入的打算。

喘息著等不下；頭頂車窗，下身向後推將表倫的陰莖含進他的腸。

"哼嗯嗯……。"

表倫說了今天第一句"話"，手指緊抓他的腰。

可惜，往前戳刺個幾下汽車皮座墊晃動，身後的溫暖遠離、回到只有圓潤龜頭在他體內的狀態。

他們的欲望都得不到滿足。

表倫想要什麼？他要他求他、求他幹他。

不，他不會求表倫幹他。

扭動腰，像幾乎每晚他做的，用表倫的陰莖自慰。

  
####

  
他的阿謝拉特，他的婊子。

"哼嗯嗯、嗯、嗯嗯......"

扶著腰忍住戳進身下小洞的衝動，腦殼後頸頂著車頂，喘氣吹起垂下妨礙視線的頭髮、肘撞上左右兩側椅背，車內空間狹小讓人不快，但阿謝拉特的入口他的腸、溫暖的摩擦包覆帶來了安撫與快樂無庸置疑。

來，阿謝拉特。包住我抓住我。

  
####

  
"...咳嗯、嗯嗯...咳、呃、"

尖銳的前齒切緣、稍長的犬齒，上下啣起背脊的皮肉啃咬舔吸再放開，逐路往下。表倫的手指捏著掐上他的腰、齒間用力闔上、折起的皮肉間鈍痛表面刺疼背弓起，陰莖遠離——

"哼、嗯哼、"

銳利的快樂鑽下縮緊那圈肌肉臀緊繃、表倫的陰莖顫抖被他夾著，齒上的刺激持續、

"嗯.....呃.....！"

什麼時候皮帶掐進了他的氣管？翹著臀向後伸展追逐表倫的陰莖與快樂，阿謝拉特無法呼吸。

  
####

  
磅"呃嗯、咳！"

啪、啪、啪、啪、放開腰手撐上身下人肩前方兩側，對抗過緊的阻力、欲望和著液體涮進涮出，點點打溼他的陰毛、灑落在泛著血色的臀和背。腿壓著腿、髖垂直落下拍上窄臀，頸子拉長被皮帶勒起後仰。阿謝拉特在他的陰莖貫入時被掐住發不出聲、後穴崁進他的欲望、腸道緊密裹覆濕熱；在他短暫抽離時急促咳嗽但來不及呼吸換氣腸肉抽搐試圖挽留。唇貼上充血漲紅因窒息痛苦或極樂快樂而扭曲的臉龐，頰邊的凹陷、耳前的鬢角搔吻，嚐到淚水汗液的鹹味——如果阿謝拉特沒被勒住發得出聲音，現在吐出的粉色可愛舌尖該是凹起小窩蓄著晶瑩透亮的唾液淫聲放蕩地叫著他的名還是卷曲咒罵咳著要他滾開離開他的穴？

撐著的肩臂放鬆讓他們汗濕冰涼的軀體平貼相碾壓沒有縫隙，他的重量在阿謝拉特的頸椎氣管上，車門皮內裝摩擦頭頂髮旋、張嘴吮入在閃電裡閃爍、吐出伸長赤紅的舌，舔過口腔森白齒內頰、顎頂橫紋，他的婊子沒有回應他。

  
####

  
眨眼，模糊黑色絨毛的車頂，不再勒住脖子氣管的皮帶依然懸掛在把手上；雨勢減弱，沉默競走的流水、偶爾的滴答聲。他失去意識了嗎？抬手，濕涼陰影裡手指無法控制地抖動，撫上脖子，刺痛微熱。

表倫龐大結實的身軀縮在座椅的另一側，溫熱厚實的手平貼他的腳掌，拇指緩慢摩挲他踝邊突起的骨。

  
####

  
拉回棉背心和襯衫、穿回褲子，皮帶留在把手上；下車重新踩進濕軟的落葉和泥土，跟著表倫在霧裡林間前進。細雨毛毛飄落點綴上他們的髮和肩，表倫射在他腸裡的精液隨著腳步前進從還回不到平時狀態的後孔流出，臀縫和大腿溼滑、淋不到雨的褲子裏側被染上潮濕的印記。

忍著不適跟著大步前進。前方，棕髮黏在脖子和皮衣上，他的副手今天走得特別快。

還沒到。他們從沒來過這片森林這麼深的地方、不，是他沒來過。表倫知道他在往哪裡前進。

——一棵樹，跟這裡其他的沒什麼不同。

將那朵一路上小心翼翼用皮衣遮掩保護好的花放在樹根旁的泥土上。沒有說話。

一朵平凡無奇最常見的玫瑰，顏色沒有意義。盯著看似在默弔的表倫寬厚的背：誰？被埋在這裡的是誰？他沒經手但表倫帶著他來獻花。

他知道的人？誰？

托爾茲？不可能。庫努特在警局裡平安無事。組織裡那些在衝突或任務中死亡的手下？別傻了。家人？他沒有家人。表倫有家人嗎？

閃了閃，光亮之後卻沒有雷聲：在黑暗裡被藍光映襯、曾經的連續殺人魔跳進眼裡；電影結束螢幕還點著，許多年以前在他曾經的客廳、他的皮沙發的另一端，表倫講了故事。

什麼故事？

被他殺死的寵物們、他的掌握，他的父親、他的母親。

...母親......逃跑了失敗的母親？

還是個孩子的表倫被推開之後殺了她，埋在這裡——這棵樹下。那個女人是這片陰森荒涼、寬廣偏僻森林裡的第一名受害者。

那晚他因一個滿是謊言和隱瞞、隨口編造虛偽的故事產生同情，害死了托爾茲。

轉身離開。

"去哪？阿謝拉特。"

表倫低沉的問候隨著加快的腳步被拋在腦後，雨滴變得沈重敲擊萬物，頭皮發冷水珠匯集鑽進後頸和襯衫的間隙，滑過被一絲絲啃咬過刺痛的背脊流過腰進入臀。褲子被今年過久的梅雨和連續殺人魔的精液徹底打溼。

  
####

  
弄濕內裝和皮座墊，坐在車裡等表倫回來。

帶他離開這裡。

回家。

  
End  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用性對峙的兩人......
> 
> 阿謝現在已經因為長期忽視健康的自虐、毒和性有點故障，並在長久的共同生活裡習慣性服從他的同居人。....就像那些我們在新聞裡看到、被太太家暴的先生；(一部分)即使天生條件並不弱勢，但因一些原因失去了反擊和保護自己的能力。
> 
> ...啊我不知道中文是什麼，日文是応用行動分析，一種行動行成法(養成調教?)，有三個要素：先行刺激(握住臉親吻)→行動反應(性行為)→後續刺激(爽)，正向循環不斷重複之後就會覺得這件事是安全的、可以接受的，成了一種下意識行動...(這原本是拿來對發達障害者做的，不知道對一個一般成年人有沒有用不過反正小說就是幻想啊😂。)跟巴甫洛夫的犬(古典有條件的習慣反射：中性刺激→無條件好的或壞的刺激，不斷循環之後習慣就會養成)有點不一樣，但我想兩種阿謝都有一點？
> 
> 總之阿謝拉特會做他覺得對的事，朝終點邁進。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 臥底警探不同意，但阿謝拉特告訴自己那是家：他和表倫的家。  
> 一切在失控。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：對角色的性虐待。我知道一直都有，但變得嚴重。
> 
> BGM:  
> Shiver—Keir  
> https://reurl.cc/j7KOlq  
> https://youtu.be/NsEw2ploRwI

在忙碌之餘表倫會看電影：愛情電影或者有拍檔的動作電影；在多年以前那個值得紀念的電影之夜後產生的、一個不為人知的小興趣。看著，感到無趣不耐的同時想著他和阿謝拉特——在他人眼中他們是否也像這般？充滿默契，在經歷各種困難和考驗之後依然緊捉彼此不放、愛著對方。

他愛阿謝拉特。

即使他們從來不是一類人。

  
####

  
所有的佈置開始收束，籌備已久的計畫進入執行階段。最終他和庫努特要將阿謝拉特自己和表倫一起抓住落網。

表倫聽從命令、有條不紊地做著身為阿謝拉特組織的副手應當做的事，處理所有暗中的背叛行為帶來的失敗與麻煩；只是在一天結束之後，他會找各種理由、以各種方式和他的首領起衝突，然後和許多年前一樣抓住阿謝拉特——臥底警探知道他該感到害怕，但在感到毛骨悚然、逃跑的衝動竄起的同時感到興奮，期待拉住他後退的腳跟；並非忍住逃跑而是不想承認他已經在這條路上太久、正常感官被迷幻菇破壞：恐懼著痛苦籠罩，可快樂永遠不缺席必定隨之而至；阿謝拉特分辨不出在和表倫的性裡，痛苦和快樂有什麼差別？被扭曲的痛苦就不再是痛苦，而是值得歡迎、麻痺思考和四肢的快樂。

不再親吻，用各種殘忍的方式幹他；在他忍受不了時依然繼續，讓粗暴的性變成強姦。有多久沒被這麼對待？１１年？１３年？

表倫應當還沒察覺他的背叛不是嗎？

有什麼他忽略了？不明白的？

表倫無法被理解。

小心翼翼地行動、擔心計畫可能的失敗、憂心如果被發現後庫努特的安危；即使工作了一整天接著被表倫幹一晚，超過極限的疲累也無法令阿謝拉特入眠。眼下出現無法遮掩的黑眼圈。

庫努特十分憂慮他的臥底警探的身心狀態，但清楚知道阿謝拉特不會讓他插手管他和表倫之間的事。

"你不了解表倫。"阿謝拉特緊閉雙眼、按壓著跳動的太陽穴。

眼角擠出皺紋讓金髮的中年男子蒼老了１０歲。

  
####

  
阿謝拉特是否也愛他並不重要。

  
####

  
勞累的一天即將結束，在新開幕的事務所被抓住、壓上連塑膠包膜也還未拆封的新沙發的椅背。

表倫一語不發，只是抓住他、看著他。不知從何而來的憤怒讓他氣息沉重。

"今天連理由也不找了？"他受夠了。

"......終於想起該問我這個問題了嗎？阿謝拉特。"

表倫在發抖。

看進瞳孔放大赤褐消失黑黯的眼裡。

問題的答案，憤怒的理由。

......那天在秘密公寓外、闖過斜對角轉彎快速離開的確實是表倫的車——秘密早就暴露，視表倫的性粗暴為理所當然導致無視了所有不對勁。表倫知道了多少？庫努特的存在？他的真實身分？毀滅所有虛假的計畫？他該控制迷幻菇的攝取他不該停止思考表倫他......

肩被抓著轉過身，憤怒的副手讓他彎下腰趴上沙發椅背。

"要來一點迷幻菇嗎？我的朋友？"輕柔體貼，溫熱的氣息吹進耳裏。

朋友？多久了？已經許久不再被表倫稱呼為他的朋友："...不。" 拒絕的瞬間感到害怕。

(給我。)臥底警探會需要迷幻菇幫他渡過接下來的痛苦。

"......希望等等你不要後悔。"現在該是他們吃新的一輪迷幻菇的時刻。

冷酷無情美麗的臉孔一臉漠然；人偶眼窩裡的手工玻璃球，冰冷的藍看著他把一瓣放進嘴裡嚼碎吞下。他知道他的首領在害怕：他渴望能有迷幻菇撫慰他即將被粗暴對待的身體。他知道。

這幾個月他們一起在痛苦裡掙扎。他知道。

把殘留在指頭上的菇屑舔掉，慢吞吞地打開阿謝拉特的皮帶扣、扯下西裝褲，捏開臀肉直接兩指剜入後穴。阿謝拉特悶聲，但他早已是他的婊子，輕易地在唾液的輕微濕潤下被打開，手指闖進溫暖的直腸。

(婊子。)

讓他痛苦。

指腹向下用力扯狠狠拉開穴口，按壓上前列腺。阿謝拉特尖叫用力一蹬掙扎，順著刺激和反作用力陰莖用力地拍上沙發包著塑膠包膜的背面。

啪！

  
####

  
表倫開始用力幹；阿謝拉特沒有逃跑或者反抗，和過去一樣。他知道他可以：他比他有格鬥技巧、強壯多了，不管是最初的兩年還是現在都是，但阿謝拉特從來只是忍受，為什麼？以為是自願或許摻一點迷幻菇的作用，但現在看來顯然不是：他一直活在謊言裡，一個他曾經的朋友、曾經的情人、曾經的首領努力製造出來的幻覺，為了一個他最近才知曉的計畫。毀了他們、毀了這一切。

憤怒堵住氣管呼吸困難。

(如果這就是你要的。)

撞擊彼此髖骨發疼。

(阿謝拉特，你能忍受的極限在哪裡？)

他的首領在做無用的掙扎、大聲喘息，手在新沙發上無助地拍打摸索，最後扯住包膜。

磅、磅、不、要、破、了、才、好、磅、磅、磅、

表倫用力幹，不在乎阿謝拉特是否爽、這是要他自己爽；用喜歡的速度、喜歡的力道幹。

啪！啪！

狠狠掌摑削瘦的臀在上頭留下手掌印，粉紅浮腫；他要阿謝拉特縮緊肛門，這婊子。

齜牙咧嘴、鼻翼縮起、呼氣粗咧、

不夠不夠不夠！

喀搭喀搭沙發腳移動，塑膠包膜在拉扯和衝擊下發出刺耳的摩擦聲——那之上婊子在呻吟。

阿謝拉特勃起了嗎？

把手擠進他的婊子和沙發背之間的狹窄空間，陰莖硬著，握進手裡，撞擊沒有停下，阿謝拉特開始另一番掙扎，不是為了推開他，只是因為他的陰莖被粗暴地掌握捏擠朝一旁用力扯。

加大手勁："沒有、迷幻、菇一樣、那麼爽、哼嗯？"

(很愛我的陰莖是吧？)

婊子。

試圖起身但被壓回，阿謝拉特在塑膠膜、他的唾液之間無法呼吸。操、操、操、操！他需要迷幻菇——

嘎吱哼啊碰！"呃咳...！"他們連同沙發一起向前了一步。

表倫用今天最大的力道貫穿他卻沒有離開，下腹緊貼他紅腫的臀和被粗暴使用著的肛門。腹部抵在沙發背頂承受他們兩人的重量，粗大的陰莖根部抵著那圈已經完全是連續殺人魔的尺寸的肌肉，作為支點，腹研磨臀，硬實的勃起粗暴地在阿謝拉特的腹中攪動——

"呃啊、呃、啊啊啊啊啊！"

他的直腸、他的內臟、他變成性器官的肛門，所有東西被撕扯被撐開被碾壓粉碎，慘青刺白、視野被劇痛掩蓋，阿謝拉特看不到任何東西：腸子、肛門、強暴、表倫、陰莖、迷幻菇、臥底、他的計畫、庫努特的計畫、托爾茲、無辜的受害者、手指、滿地的血、連續殺人魔、他們從來......

看著襯衫被點點汗水染深迅速吸滿黏貼，在那之下肌肉緊繃、高低起伏描繪出美麗的線條，潮紅消退蒼白的皮膚冰冷僵硬，阿謝拉特在他手裡軟去，屬於他的入口因為疼痛狠狠絞進他的陰莖，但那只會造成反效果，如果阿謝拉特不放鬆，他的內臟會受傷，阿謝拉特的後頸和一綹綹濕透的金髮，他會——

  
####

  
(他的婊子沒有回應他。)

  
####

  
碰！

表倫摔門丟下他離開。光著下身像件被徹底撕爛的衣服掛在沙發椅背上，精液延著大腿肌理蜿蜒流下，在被褪去一半的褲管和腿的交界處停下匯集。

一小攤骯髒的水漥。

累極了不想動。直接睡了也許可以一覺到天亮，不用迷幻菇。

"阿謝拉特！在嗎。"毛玻璃小個子金黃色膚色的剪影，門外托爾芬大吼。

"......滾！"

托爾芬噤口。

聽著靜默之後不爽地幾步徘徊、幾句碎唸，走了。鬆了一口氣，阿謝拉特緩慢地撐起自己離開沙發轉過身蹲在地上，因為他坐不下。

摸著確認：慶幸塑膠包膜沒有破、沙發沒有被弄髒，不用再買個新的。

  
####

  
和鄰近組織發生衝突，表倫帶人去處理。

很晚他的副手才回到家，滿身血腥味爬上床，拉開皮帶解開褲頭、卡者睡褲邊緣再次進入他。

肛門、那圈肌肉、性器官，還在為傍晚的粗暴疼痛；陰莖炙熱堅硬、冷酷地抽插，指甲摳進肉被狠狠地幹，抽搐圈緊。槍傷在哪？血滴下滑過還留在臀上頭紅腫的掌印陣陣刺痛。被向後掰起，看著模糊晃動天花板和牆的陰暗交界呻吟堵住，從塞進他嘴裡扯住他的舌的指上嚐到消逝的味道。

"哼嘖。"

一下停頓礙事的睡褲被扯得更開，皮膚裸露在空氣中冰冷潮濕。痛苦堆積，不合理的快感淹過。

射在下腹和床單之間但堅硬沒有消退。

繼續盛接欲望。這一切早該結束。

  
####

  
不喝茶不喝咖啡，嚼著一片又一片迷幻菇和庫努特檢討最近的行動、想著該怎麼補足落下的地方：他的組織在縮小，但還不夠，會有漏網之魚。

一整個下午，警局顧問盯著他滿臉憂慮。

"阿謝拉特。"憋不住了嗎？"今天你只吃了你自己帶來的迷幻菇，你該吃點別的東西。"

看向他被袖子遮掩的手腕，那之下滿是擦傷和淤青。幾次隨著伸手的動作短暫露出並沒有逃過金髮年輕人的眼。

"你在被..."

性虐待，別說出來。"哼哼、別擔心，庫努特。"

"不，變嚴重了。"

......他的指甲還是青色的。

"是因為最近你把我們的會議時間移至下午且拉長嗎？"暗下的窗，他們在這裡待了超過6小時。

"他知道這些。"

不是問句。敏銳聰明，不愧是他看上的男人。

——性虐待。粗暴的幹和強姦，阿謝拉特以為他們回到最初的那兩年。不，比那還糟。他的肛門和腸道早已適應表倫的尺寸和他讓他一般幹著他的力道；迷幻菇引領他，過去的粗暴是現在的溫柔：曾經的連續殺人魔必須更過份才能讓他真的感到痛苦。最新的，被綁在浴室裡淋一整晚的冰水，然後在早晨出門前被幹。

"離開那，阿謝拉特。"

穿回大衣、握上把手，初秋的寒意從門縫鑽入；打開門之前回頭："必須回去了。"

回家。有人在等他。

  
####

  
不能讓多年的準備在最後關頭失敗。

  
####

  
昨晚是冷水，今晚是熱水；沒有太燙，表倫想著儘量不造成無法挽回的傷害。被悶熱霧白水氣充滿、一夜過去，浴室裡赤裸美麗的身體潮紅燥熱、也許有點脫水；阿謝拉特雙唇紅艷、臉頰潤澤，氣色良好但藍眼睛失去銳氣、意識不清。

解開熱得發燙的繩子讓他的朋友躺在水流裡，腳抬起搭上他也濕透了的肩，鬆開濕重難解的褲頭掰開粉紅軟熱的臀。

  
####

  
裸身的阿謝拉特坐在冰冷的浴室地磚上，雙手往後折和堅固金屬製的冷熱水開關牢牢固定在一起。沒有一絲掙扎。打開冷水轉到底，看著阿謝拉特打了個哆嗦，金髮塌陷，乳頭挺出，平坦結實腹肌間的凹褶，陰毛平貼陰莖陰囊水從上流過；忽略那些他造成的傷害，蒼白美麗的人體瀑布。

搬張椅子回到寒冷的浴室坐下：水珠點綴眉毛睫毛，停留再落下。肌肉緊繃，皺眉閉眼忍受低溫籠罩。嘴唇變成青紫色、渾身顫抖，偶爾抿著憋住呼吸，沒多久大聲喘氣讓水流噴起。

該是過了幾小時？僅剩不明顯的小顫，欲起身確認——阿謝拉特睜開眼，眼神銳利依然，和濺在手臂上的一樣冰冷。

"......不去..好好睡....個覺嗎？表…倫。"嘲諷的語氣被顫抖打碎。

"......。"坐回。"我們是朋友，阿謝拉特。"

  
####

  
所以我坐在這裡看著你受苦。

  
####

  
(他的朋友看起來像具屍體，青色小蛇在蒼白僵硬的軀體上蜿蜒爬行。)

阿謝拉特高溫的手抓住他。

(冰塊一樣的手指抓住他。低下身擋住大部分的水流。)

流水四濺。

甬道比平時還灼熱，在不斷灑下的熱水裡用力幹著那蠕動著、永遠欲求不滿、淫蕩的後洞，天堂包裹高潮沖刷顫抖精液射入......不對。

哪裡不對？

焦躁沒有消失。

熱水澆淋中停頓，霧氣水流阻擋視線阿謝拉特誘惑的唇微張呻吟洩出意識朦朧手指軟弱無力沒有勃起後穴抽搐收緊裹覆他的欲望剛解放射出軟下的陰莖合而為一阿謝拉特是他的他是阿謝拉特的他們是完整的個體一切如往昔沒有沒有出錯。沒有。

寂靜無聲。

咆哮、

心底腹裡咆哮、

...在心裡腹底咆哮。

  
####

  
那麼多年之後，他的朋友把他的欲望還給了他。

得回歸最初、

曾經的連續殺人魔不得不重拾往日殺人的習慣。

  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...慶幸一下表倫對肢解見血沒興趣💦💦
> 
> 表倫雖然天生少根筋但對所謂正常人的情感他都懂，不是非常有興趣可為了偽裝或者一點被啟發的浪漫思想還是會去努力學習理解。以為在阿謝拉特身邊可以做自己可惜......他們從來不是一類人。
> 
> 阿謝忍受性暴力的原因(整理一下因為自己也忘了，表倫問了問題結果寫的人愣住想不起來為什麼？為什麼？？😂)  
> 1.被菇藥倒  
> 2.騙人騙資訊(只要假裝被掌握，幾乎要什麼有什麼)  
> 3.減少殺人數/受害者  
> 4.爽+他需要(懲罰與提醒)  
> 5.菇中毒+心理制約(忘記了如何反抗表倫。面對同居人就像被除去武裝般赤裸無助、逆來順受...)
> 
> 和表倫在肉體和生活之間毫無間隙、過於親密，一切變得太過私人(家務事)，不像原著還可以自主當個邊緣人。沒有空間做緩衝讓他不得不時時去面對表倫，但又為了"保持距離"而沒有除了公事以外的溝通。多年過去，無論是身體還是心都對這一切感到習慣、或者說麻木。阿謝拉特習慣了：習慣了表倫經常突如其來異於常人的行為並接受、放棄思考表倫行為背後存在著另一套邏輯、忘記了有時表倫與一般人無異需要交流、和所有生物一樣會改變；一個有著表倫外貌、從最初幾年就不再變化的存在(雕像)駐進了身體和心裡，阿謝拉特背過身成為了它的奴隸。
> 
> 有在想如果刑求表倫他會說出什麼？或者非常厲害地忍住傷害和痛苦死都不說？雖然逼供得來的東西應該不能被當作有效證言證據。嗯....。


	11. 結束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打著點滴進辦公室。

稽查或者逮捕，收網行動讓他的組織一片混亂，要處理的事多得令人煩躁。忽略托爾芬的嘲笑。

下午一樣去見庫努特，天黑後回家。

——不在，他們的公寓一片漆黑，沒有任何東西短少；車還停著，不知去向。坐在客廳皮沙發裡等待，直到黑夜褪去清晨到來，阿謝拉特雙手冰冷：表倫沒有回家、他失去了連續殺人魔的蹤跡與線索。

早秋灰藍色的空氣帶著涼意，打電話告知庫努特、警告他表倫可能會去找他。

黑夜越來越長。

得開始注意是否有人失蹤，監控那片森林、所有已知的作案地點以及其他有可能的廢棄建築。如果許多年前表倫的自白是真的且資料的統計正確，那麼下一個殺人週期即將來臨。

他不再比殺人還要"好"了嗎？

掛上電話，焦慮籠罩再吃了瓣迷幻菇。它們快沒了，需要他的副手幫他補充。

整夜皮沙發的折磨讓他腰酸背痛。

放棄去辦公室躺上床，期待連續殺人魔再次突然地闖入他的、他們的家，爬上床強姦他；他能夠再次掌握他。

  
####

  
就算有人失蹤也不代表是表倫幹的。

一個月過去，失眠持續體重急速下降，雙頰更加凹陷——該死的到底在哪裡？

忍不住狠狠踹了還算新的沙發一腳，支開看似在擔心他的托爾芬。

(斯德哥爾摩症候群嗎？擔心你自己吧，少年。少管閒事。)

不曾在他和庫努特監管下的任何一個地區裡捕捉到蹤跡，在哪裡？要什麼？想做什麼？

他做錯了什麼讓表倫放棄掌握他？

  
####

  
掛掉電話，確認了庫努特沒事、一樣沒有任何有用的消息。

組織幾乎停滯無法有所作為；丟著不想管避開１２月大雪不出門，阿謝拉特窩在他和表倫的公寓裡酗酒——三個月過去，迷幻菇早就沒了；只剩一箱又一箱的高級紅酒，讓庫努特和托爾芬對他滿身的酒氣皺起眉頭。

酒精偶爾有用偶爾沒用、今天就是沒用的那天。

燈光刺眼暈眩、開啟又關掉。來回踱步，踢開擋在焦慮未眠路上曾裝滿迷幻菇的玻璃罐，滾動滾動、消失在漆黑裡撞上另一側的牆，噪音敲擊耳膜刺激神經、酒瓶握在手裡一個轉身。

磅啷！

大雪衝進、紗簾劈啪掀起，微弱的光線給他們黑暗骯髒久未整理的臥室勾上抖動不穩螢光閃爍的線條，看起來就是他現在的寫照：精神與生活失序、多年的努力和堅持在破碎邊緣。貼近玻璃破口，刮人冰涼的結晶打在臉上，冷靜下來：他必須保持清醒，他還沒失——

視野不佳，一片雜訊昏暗雪白裡銘黃街頭路燈下，表倫坐在車前蓋上：他在等他。

......操！

抓著大衣按下朝下的箭頭、穿好，推開正好走出的托爾芬關上電梯，金屬捶打和急躁憤怒的大吼往上，喀咔喀咔回聲大步跨過空蕩的大廳旋過轉門衝入白色斜線，踩進積起的雪裡副手替他打開車門、坐進副駕，門關上。

風雪和混亂都被擋在外，阿謝拉特和臥底警探齊鬆了一口氣。

引擎發動，連續殺人魔的車載著他們駛入黑暗。

  
####

  
接過鑰匙。

老舊的地毯、簡單的擺設與裝潢，室內溫暖乾燥，雪片融在髮間、肩上與腳底，壓下親吻的衝動。

商務旅館狹窄的浴廁擠不下兩個男人。掛起脫下的大衣移至床邊，阿謝拉特替表倫整理鬍鬚。

解開綁繩慢慢地仔細梳開。沒有剃刀，塑料刮鬍刀讓作業緩慢不順、褐色面頰多了幾個傷口。輕拍拂過、深棕毛髮落下。掃視打量彼此。滿是細小傷痕的手指撫摸重新露出、恢復光滑的臉孔，一旁的唇忍住貼上指節的習慣。重新纏繞綁上......好了。

接下來該前往何處？

  
####

  
打開後車廂、材料在裡邊，帶著禦寒皮手套的拳頭和風雪讓他聽不見任何掙扎。

推車、地下道、電子鎖，沒來過。

不。拐彎、拐彎、開鎖，上鎖、拐彎、再往下、拐彎......是最初的那次：朋友的證明，手指血池與強姦，模糊的記憶。阿謝拉特以為再也找不到這裡但今晚表倫帶他來——處刑場，他會死在這裡。

但沒關係，追蹤發信器嵌在皮膚底，庫努特會找到他，或者他的屍體，還有表倫；一切會在今晚結束。

他等待今天的到來等得太久。

踏著堅定的步伐，臥底警探跟上拉着推車在前方帶路的連續殺人魔，一路向下。

  
####

  
"希望你對它還有印象。"

  
####

  
拒絕接過。那是那把最初的剪刀。表倫把它收了13年？瘋子！

事到如今不想繼續假裝了嗎？嗯？

頰上蒼白手指的溫度還留著。剪刀掉落。

他的朋友無處可退，削瘦尖銳的臉被掌握在兩手之間；掌心覆蓋兩頰的凹陷，拇指按押高聳的顴骨，那是他十分喜愛的一部分，讓阿謝拉特顯得性感美麗又危險。剩下的手指插進稀薄柔軟、纖細耀眼的金髮，摩挲那之下堅硬的頭骨，表倫感到驚慌：他不知道接下來該怎麼辦？

他計畫了這一切但現在腦袋一片空白、什麼也想不起來。

——阿謝拉特，我該怎麼辦？我們該怎麼辦？

像從前每次接吻時額頭相抵，想吻那兩片藏在鬍子中央柔軟的唇但阿謝拉特頸項緊張：他的朋友想避開他。

希望落空。

"我真是瘋了才讓我們走到這地步。"

"我才是瘋了讓你活到現在。"

被早已知曉的背叛、被徹底揭開的真相帶來的怒火和無措逼得氣喘吁吁。

"推開我、阿謝拉特。推開我。"

"去你的，表倫。"

綁來的材料還在地上，失去意識沒有動靜。他能拖多久？

急迫地呼吸著彼此的空氣，阿謝拉特感到缺氧，頭痛欲裂。表倫粗糙高熱厚實的手掌包裹他的雙頰親密無間。安全感。他想念這個，這應該是最後了。

他的連續殺人魔瞳孔放大、赤褐色的虹彩幾乎消失；憤怒和悲傷沿著血絲佈滿雙眼，看起來和那些離去已久、在這最後的時刻才再次出現黏在他腳邊的受害者的眼珠們沒什麼不同。托爾茲？不在。因為他已經來到了路途終點。

阿謝拉特領悟：表倫將會是他殺的最後一個人。

  
####

  
推開我讓我殺了你、求你、求你不要。

金髮娘兒們帶著一票警察碰地一聲闖入他和阿謝拉特的空間、粗魯地撕開他和阿謝拉特最後的觸碰。被壓制在地，手臂向後彎折、臉頰貼在骯髒的地板上，阿謝拉特看了他最後一眼。

  
####

  
庫努特和警察們比預期還快找到他們。

遠處一台警車裡帶著手銬、托爾芬緊張地拍打車窗要他注意他，被車體包住的大吼悶聲作響："阿謝拉特！阿謝拉...！"。

被制止了。傻小子，叫他別多管閒事，果然還是聽不進去嗎？

眼角，被壓著頭、連續殺人魔坐進另一台警車。

  
####

  
表倫坐上電椅，阿謝拉特得到無期徒刑。

有庫努特的證詞證物和部分被隱藏起來與托爾茲的通聯紀錄，警方叛徒、黑幫老大、連續殺人魔的幫兇得以苟且偷生。

至於托爾芬，感謝所有犯下的過錯都是在他未成年期間發生的吧！蹲了幾年牢就假釋出獄了。

  
####

  
開始戒斷迷幻菇。庫努特帶著表倫的遺言來找他。

  
####

  
電椅執行室外帶著手銬，鬍渣沒人處理，影像晃動；警員的拍攝技巧不太好。表倫眉骨下陰影濃烈讓他看起來像個連續殺人魔——他的確是，阿謝拉特在心裡糾正自己。

拒絕面對鏡頭，在警員不耐煩地說這是庫努特長官的好意後才回過頭。他聰明的副手。

"要說幾句話嗎？"

幾秒的沉默，帶著顆粒赤褐的眼看進他："......阿謝拉特、"

不。

"我一直，想成為你的朋友。"

他知道表倫該是用何種表情對他說。

"...就這樣？"有點失望的雜音，在眼睛睜開前影像結束。

庫努特抽出光碟裝進簡單的硬殼遞給他，裡面沒有機器播放可他還是伸手接過。

應該立刻把它丟掉但他沒有。

  
####

  
金屬床架呻吟。

阿謝拉特在床上翻滾，渴望迷幻菇帶來的快樂、表倫的陰莖、連續殺人魔粗暴的觸碰。

(來，表倫。填滿我。)

他自慰，用手指幹自己以為他的副手還在他身後。沒有高潮，在一身冷汗中清醒。

阿謝拉特會在癮頭過後的虛脫裡喘息，在汗珠模糊無法對焦的視線裡盯著他的小衣櫃：他把表倫的遺言放在所有衣物之下。

他想：這一切全是謊言、全是錯誤你怎麼會不明白？

(你早就明白、你就是不放棄。)

迷幻菇癮不該讓他如此渴望曾經差點摧毀他的一切。

和醫師得到了結論：這幾年荒唐可笑的日子養成了個滑稽的癮習，他的身體將迷幻菇和性欲做了連結，而一直以來他的性對象只有表倫。在那麼久之後他的身體確實有了些無法逆轉的改變——它成了表倫的造物，它渴望他並為他顫抖。至此忍不住翻了個白眼：死了還要繼續用這種方式和他糾纏不清嗎？

當天就把表倫的遺言丟進活動室的垃圾桶，打算如果這樣也沒用就把性欲也拋棄。

  
####

  
失去所有，阿謝拉特卻覺得重新活了過來。

在裡面，他擁有了等了幾乎一輩子的安眠、戒斷了迷幻菇癮。持續與庫努特通信，偶爾會面或者通電話：美麗的年輕人會詢求他的幫助，而阿謝拉特會給與適當的指引和建議。

一陣子之後托爾芬也加入寫信給他的行列。雖然一開始裡面只有滿滿不堪入目的髒話和不知所云的鬼畫符；但終究，他和托爾茲的兒子達成了和解。

  
####

  
兩個既短暫又漫長的１３年過去，殺了許多人犯了許多罪的曾經的臥底警探得到了假釋。正午的陽光下，即使金色的短髮大多被銀灰取代依舊耀眼奪目。

庫努特開車來接他。坐進副駕，托爾芬從後方遞給他一杯咖啡一個三明治："歡迎回來。"

看著和裡面的沒什麼不同，但嚐起來美味多了。

  
####

  
暫時寄居在警察局長的客房裡因為他沒地方可去。阿謝拉特成了顧問。

警局成員在他不在的數十年間新舊交替，全是沒見過的臉孔，他們也不認識他這位叛徒。這很好，令他感到輕鬆。

有了積蓄後便婉謝庫努特的挽留搬了出去，但在不久後又搬回來。現在，重回校園攻讀博士的托爾芬會在學校放假期間暫時放下家室來訪並住下。三人一起旅行，一起出門用餐、參加活動；或者哪裡也不去，在庫努特的客廳裡喝酒聊天，談論所有有趣的話題，大笑。一切完美，充滿著盼望。

只是有時，年輕人還睡著，阿謝拉特會獨自坐在沒點燈的客廳裡、廚房裡，忍受不再的迷幻菇癮呼喚他。

  
####

  
入浴後的舒適讓眼皮沉重，側身躺上床，昏暗裡澄黃黯淡的夜燈晃了晃，阿謝拉特睜開眼：

在單人床不存在的黑暗的另一側，連續殺人魔翻過身、充滿野性觸感良好的細柔長髮隨之散落，拂過他佈滿皺摺放鬆的手指，落入掌間。聳高險峻的眉骨下細長的雙眼彎出了美好的弧度，裡面星光閃爍，滿是只給他的親密與笑意。

嘴唇蠕動，說了些什麼？

沒有聲音，但他知道。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "我的朋友，阿謝拉特。"
> 
> 希望表倫多年的努力終究刻下了無法抹去的痕跡；雖然不是朋友也不是情人，但是那自始至終的唯一。出獄後阿謝大概頂多再活個６、７年吧......。
> 
> 4萬多字，無數錯誤或正確的選擇讓我讓表謝站在那裡、面對這個結局無處可逃。沒想過我可以寫小說寫到這字數，第一個也是最後一個長篇小說，真的可以算是個人人生成就了？雖然只是滿滿的性暴力、沒什麼內容和文筆的同人小說，但應該不會再有下一次、現實也暫時不允許，真是美好的經驗。
> 
> ＃寫給自己看的筆記：
> 
> 阿謝拉特原本以為迷幻菇是迷幻菇，表倫是表倫；迷幻菇是拿來幫助他逃避與表倫的性的痛苦，也就是菇=/=(表倫=性)。
> 
> 但事實是：菇=倫=性。迷幻菇癮呼喚他，是表倫在呼喚他、也是性在呼喚他。
> 
> 只要觸動其中一個，就會帶動其他的，需要菇就等於需要和表倫的性。就算戒掉生理上的菇癮、丟掉光碟、除掉性欲(化學去勢)，可是還有回憶；只要想起表倫連鎖就不會結束，像幽魂一樣不真實但確實存在，虛幻的菇癮、表倫和性欲，心理依存讓他坐立難安。
> 
> 前面所有不斷堆積的性和毒品(迷幻菇)都是為了這個描述、這個結局——完完全全成為表倫的婊子的阿謝拉特：死了、性欲沒了也沒用，阿謝會在夜裡徘徊，思考他們(曾經的人生)、思考表倫，那些謎題和誤會(阿謝拉特永遠想不明白為何表倫會在越來越過頭的性虐待之後突然失蹤，不會知道表倫在最後的最後終於懂得如何去愛人、去愛他)；想念的同時拒絕，他將永遠屬於他。
> 
> 這就是個，不該有愛、也應當沒有愛存在的愛情故事。
> 
> 如果這是一部電影，那麼片尾曲會是以下兩首：  
> 我心中的這個au的角色曲；先是阿謝拉特的再來是表倫的。
> 
> １、 I Found(Acoustic)—Amber Run  
> https://reurl.cc/AqWa4Q  
> https://youtu.be/DqoVhwMDoK4
> 
> ２、Closer—Nine Inch Nails  
> https://reurl.cc/GVqvjx  
> https://youtu.be/PTFwQP86BRs
> 
> 非常感謝阿星太太介紹第二首給我，完全就是這個au的連續殺人魔表倫的印象曲💕🙏
> 
> 當我迷失不知如何寫下去時就會重複聽這兩首歌：前者提醒我阿謝拉特將在一切結束之後如何回首；後者告訴我這個設定之下的表倫的本質與初衷，他的愛究竟是真是假？沒有答案。


	12. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 管它是影響節奏擠不下、蛇足、腦補、能力不足還是後話，總之把它們通通擠一擠變成番外就對了。

庫努特時不時會來拜訪。

會客時間有限，通常是美麗的年輕人先打破尷尬的沉默，說起最近局裡發生的事、他煩惱的事、在獄裡不老實的托爾芬的事。

"他擔心你。"

"哼。"

阿謝拉特諷刺地揚起一邊嘴角和眉，不予置評。

獄中的26年裡只有三次是他主動開口。

  
####

  
第一次就是最開始的第一次。

搶先發話：感謝庫努特在法庭裡替他說話，不會有比他更有力的證人；只是在很久以前，托爾茲應該已經把他的身分證明的資料和通聯資訊全部清除乾淨，提出的證據是從哪裡取得的？

"托爾芬交給我的。托爾茲的遺物。他一直收著等著能夠用上的那一天。"

"......。"

會客室被低沉的抽笑充滿，是誰？

越來越劇烈無法控制，阿謝拉特低下頭用被手銬限制住的雙手捂住臉。

庫努特只是安靜地等待他情緒平復，打發了來關心狀況的警衛。

所有的不合理都有了道理。

所以這就是為什麼那滿胸仇恨、莽撞天真的男孩從來只是嘴巴吼吼、口出惡言，但從來沒有真正的行動的原因嗎？因為他早就知道真相：在他６歲的時候，托爾茲死的那一年。他只是還無法接受、無法接受他的父親就這麼死了。

("我相信你，阿謝拉特。")

是上司對部下的遺言，也是父親對兒子的；警局局長最後的狡猾。

從沒奢望能從最終審判逃脫活下來。

說不出話，會客時間在歇斯底里裡結束。

  
####

  
第二次，在庫努特開口說明來意前就先說了出口：關於表倫。關於他的寵物、他的父親與母親。

阿謝拉特必須在衝動和勇氣消失之前、在理性和智慧回來之前把它們說出來。

許多年——１１年前，在他曾經的客廳裡、皮沙發上，沒有迷幻菇，電影之夜後他們徹夜未眠。表倫喝著他準備的啤酒、坐在沙發的另一端，毫無遮掩地敘說他自己。曾經還活著的連續殺人魔在黑暗的客廳裡看進曾經的臥底警探的眼，即使只有電影結束後螢幕的微弱藍光，阿謝拉特依然從那對反射著青色光點、赤褐近黑的眼珠裡看到了對他依戀和求救。他移開了視線。

他不呼吸，用極快的速度把所有關於那一夜發生的事傾倒而出、不在乎庫努特是否聽得懂。

"......。"

喘著氣。

庫奴特看著他，用指腹輕輕敲了敲會面室的桌子，沒有刺耳的噪音。

美麗的年輕人是警局顧問也是精神分析師，他知道他和表倫之間發生什麼事、他現在應該已經完全被看穿；突然回到現實讓阿謝拉特感到十分難堪。

"......我...在戒斷迷幻菇。我為我的失控道歉。"愚蠢無用的藉口。"抱歉。"

"不必道歉，阿謝拉特。你沒有錯。"

那麼該是誰的錯？

會面結束。結果他不知道這次庫努特是為了什麼來找他？只好寫信為他的失禮再次道歉，並詢問有什麼可以幫得上忙的。

  
####

  
第三次。

好吧，實際上只有兩次：這次他們兩人都沒說話，不能被算在內。

對走進會客室的年輕人點點頭打招呼，庫努特將一個牛皮紙袋越過桌面輕輕地放在他面前。

帶著疑問在沉默裡對視：看來沒打算開口說明裡邊裝了什麼？希望不要是托爾芬的壞消息，壓下無謂的擔心、嘲諷地想。

無奈抬手打開紙袋，手銬讓阿謝拉特動作困難。

最底下是幾張寫滿了字的表格，罪犯資訊？其餘的是一張張照片：老人，男子和女人。觀察著頭髮、臉孔和身形，他看到了——把所有紙張照片装回紙袋。阿謝拉特提早結束了會面、牛皮紙袋留在原處，庫努特沒有意見。

可憐的男人還活在這世界的某一角、失敗又愚蠢的女人無論有沒有在逃跑時推開他的兒子都沒有被殺死。

他不需要知道也不想知道。

他不需要那些。

他昨天剛把表倫的遺言丟進垃圾桶。

  
####

  
(為什麼回來？阿謝拉特。

你該和我母親一樣逃走。

放棄你的計畫。

你該和我父親一樣離開這兒：

離開家、離開我。)

  
####

  
逃離法網十數年、殺害至少50條無辜人命的連續殺人魔和黑道頭子總算被逮捕到案。他和表倫的自白、殘酷的殺人過程被記者擷取渲染；報導震驚全國有同理心的人，憤怒的群眾在法庭和羈押所之外抗議陳情、希望他們被快速定罪。

——好像他不這麼期望似的。

在漫長等待一次又一次的開庭之間，庫努特會和他的律師與檢察官一起來找他，一批批調查的結果被攤開讓他指證。

今天是排滿長桌大量的照片，全是那片不再秘密的森林。

請檢察官把能看出腐敗前曾被分屍的照片挑出來：表倫不喜歡也不擅長分屍，散落遺失、混亂擠成一團的遺骨是他經手的機率比較高。

帶著手銬，阿謝拉特試圖從一棵又一棵看起來大同小異的樹和遺骨衣物殘骸的特徵裡找出記憶中相符的線索，確認之後認罪、並嘗試回憶說出受害者的特徵，希望能讓他們的身分被快速確認：受害者的家屬將有個實際存在的對象可以仇恨怨懟，而非惶惶終日沒有定落。

其中一張，裂痕清晰、將近粉碎的頭骨、完整的全身，除了兩手手掌皆未能找到——阿謝拉特馬上出聲。他曾在無數個夜晚與他相見、一而再再而三地殺害他；即使後來只剩眼球他也不會錯認：他的第一名受害者。

但在照片後方那棵樹，他最近才看過。

"庫努特。"

在一旁幫忙整理檔案做紀錄的警局顧問抬起頭，移動椅子滑過靠前湊近看被遞過來的照片。

"後面這棵樹，沒有找到任何遺骨或衣物嗎？"

"你們曾經在這..."

"我沒有。但是這裡應該有東西，表倫在這棵樹下獻過花。"

和檢察官討論。

"阿謝拉特，我們會回去再查一次。"

  
####

  
沒有任何東西，那棵樹很乾淨。開庭前庫努特這麼跟他說。

  
####

  
他和表倫從未在法庭上看向彼此、視線不曾交匯。形同陌生人。

他們在參加他們自己的追思會。兩個將死之人。

  
####

  
罪行被量化，審判定讞，沒人上訴。

  
####

  
戒斷了迷幻菇，如今阿謝拉特明白——

那本該是他的位置。

放棄無數殺死他的機會 、放棄在車上用皮帶勒死他；僅僅在一棵乾淨的樹下獻上一朵花和他的叛徒道別。

曾經的連續殺人魔學著、嘗試用一般正常人的方式愛過他。

  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推開或者離開，選一個。
> 
> (推開我讓我殺了你、離開我讓我無法掌握你。)
> 
> 表倫對阿謝拉特的執著、阿謝拉特之所以能夠取代表倫的殺人欲，除了阿謝拉特是他的type這個原因之外(很老套的設定：表倫就是對阿謝拉特一見鍾情，很原始的那種...)，另一個原因就是因為阿謝拉特無法被掌握。而表倫在追求同類朋友陪伴的同時想掌握他；他們的友情/愛情就是一個橫跨十數年、漫長的hide and seek的過程。
> 
> 殺人欲的回歸代表著表倫不再想掌握阿謝拉特：他認輸、這場捉迷藏是阿謝拉特的勝利。
> 
> 有生以來第一個和他完全不同卻平等的存在，表倫"真正的愛上"阿謝拉特。在所有的追求、奉獻與傷害之後，他終於明白愛是什麼。
> 
> 愛從來不是掌握。
> 
> 另一方面，阿謝知道表倫的不正常，他知道表倫的行為事實上有很大的一部分是身不由己——他生來如此。對此阿謝拉特曾經心存憐憫。
> 
> 一般來說是擒賊先擒王，因為謝是自己人所以不適用；為了讓手下相關的犯罪全部被清查，阿謝拉特和表倫兩個組織最上位得最後被抓。組織有一半以上都和表倫有關，抓了就打草驚蛇只能清查抓到一部分，阿謝只好想辦法留住表倫讓他跟他一起留到最後一起被補；不能讓表倫提前消失或者監禁起來，他還需要表倫幫他操作他的那部分組織。(表倫很乖...即使他很生氣被背叛還是聽話照辦。對他來說沒阿謝就沒有組織的這一切、除了阿謝都是可以丟棄的東西：他從來只是跟著阿謝、做阿謝希望他做的事，他認知裡的奉獻。)
> 
> 理想計畫是表倫從頭到尾都沒發現背叛被阿謝的肉體掌握，最後阿謝會邀他一起去殺人，一起落網。
> 
> 可是表倫提早發現了。
> 
> 比阿謝以為的還要早，不是他看到表倫的車的那次，是更早阿謝坐在咖啡廳裡發現庫努特時就察覺了阿謝不對勁的行為(習慣性掌握阿謝行蹤的跟蹤習性)，所以他才在樓梯間等阿謝，但被阿謝幹得暫時原諒他，之後就是各種跟蹤和嘍囉的使用——阿謝會、他也會。表倫知道了阿謝拉特在騙他，可這些年來阿謝的行為究竟有哪些會符合他真實的身分會認同的、那些所謂正常但可悲的想法？
> 
> 他為了摧毀他做了這麼多。
> 
> 表倫為阿謝感到悲傷，如果他真的能的話；彼此憐憫，阿謝拉特和表倫都覺得對方既可憐又不幸。
> 
> 即使明白了表倫已經知道了他的背叛，阿謝拉特決定還是照著原本的計畫走；他覺得他清楚表倫在想什麼、也清楚該怎麼做才能到達終點，在被給與的選項之外他自己做了一個：留下來，不抵抗——表倫會為了試圖掌握他而跟著留下。這也是賭博，賭表倫不會真的殺了他。
> 
> 阿謝拉特賭贏了。連續殺人魔的愛讓他活了下來。
> 
> ####
> 
> ...看似從頭到尾一直是表→→→→謝的狀態，但是事實上曾經有完美的雙箭頭存在過：在第五章前半後、托爾茲死前的那短短的一週。
> 
> 阿謝被表倫打動：也許大多是同情、也許有一點斯德哥爾摩症候群，但他確實被動搖了。雖然既憐憫又好奇也問沒出口：問表倫他的母親是否曾經推開他？他只是提醒自己他的身分和責任、不要越過線。加上那時的現實是：阿謝不覺得自己可以至身事外，他該和表倫一起坐上電椅。
> 
> 所以，他打算在和托爾茲展開逮捕行動之前、在電椅與死亡來臨之前和表倫一起好好度過。所以他邀請表倫去他家一起看電影；猶豫了一晚，在天亮之後放棄移動、讓自己落入表倫的掌握，主動側頭等待表倫吻他。他滿足表倫的性需求、也滿足自己的，和表倫過著朋友和情人之間會有的生活，因為這些都是最後的了——本該是如此。
> 
> 連續殺人魔把所有事情搞砸：殺了托爾茲、也殺了阿謝拉特對他僅有的同情與愛，剩下性。剩下性給他執著著、試著去愛的人，讓他靠著性跟他在一起。(...讓我哭一下😭)
> 
> 從阿謝拉特的觀點來看：是他對表倫的同情造成了托爾茲的死亡。感情衝太快，如果那一周他不付出那些多餘的情感和陪伴，也許表倫就不會在膨脹地過於巨大的佔有慾衝動之下出手殺了托爾茲。但事情已發生，他也只能懊悔、用各種方式折磨自己、各種不自愛和放棄；堅定地知道表倫必須被制裁。
> 
> 現在，在另一個最後之後僥倖活了下來，阿謝回首發現自己還是放不下表倫。可是，這個世界有法律和它的正義存在：不能是由他原諒表倫曾犯過的錯、還有他自己的，無論哪個時期的他都辦不到。
> 
> 如果阿謝能夠提早背叛離開托爾茲、托爾茲就不會死，放棄所有的堅持和光明、原諒他們曾犯的錯並付出所有的同情與陪伴；在謊言中他可以和表倫真的在一起而表倫也不會再想動手殺人，會是這個au裡最完美、貨真價實的表→←謝。
> 
> 我曾這麼認為。
> 
> 但事實上沒有解。如果阿謝拉特放棄光明和表倫在一起，會有兩種可能。
> 
> 一、  
> 表倫的第六感會明白：他成功掌握了阿謝拉特；這場捉迷藏是他的勝利、他得到他想要的了。如果沒動手殺了阿謝，表倫會再次出去殺人；回到原點，逼阿謝拉特帶他一起下地獄。
> 
> 二、  
> 表倫提早學會愛是什麼，放棄掌握阿謝拉特享受他的陪伴，但他還是得再出去殺人......只因為他的欲望永遠存在。
> 
> 全面的Dead End，沒有HE的可能性。
> 
> 感到很難過：雖說寫這au的初衷是為了表謝的性福，但還是幻想著或許在性之外會有幸福存在，可原來一點也沒有、不會存在(大哭)。
> 
> 起點就錯了啊唉…😂
> 
> ####
> 
> 最後，和表謝無關就被忽略省去、原著裡表倫的戲份有多少這裡芬的戲份就有多少、打醬油的托爾芬XD
> 
> "我相信你，阿謝拉特。"
> 
> 托爾芬從小聽著父親的遺物：他和他的臥底部下的通聯音頻記錄長大，怎麼想還是無法原諒——
> 
> 父親被他相信的人背叛、見死不救。
> 
> (是致命傷，但沒打電話叫救護車、沒任何急救行為真的有點...沒辦法，表倫在旁邊。)
> 
> 於是他想辦法找到背叛者、那個被他父親所信任的臥底警探，他要見證殺死他父親的兩個人的下場。但最後他把遺物交給庫努特，要他幫他幫助阿謝拉特：托爾芬選擇相信父親的遺言、相信阿謝拉特。
> 
> 數年來阿謝拉特冷漠的關照反過來給了他一線生機。
> 
> 就阿謝拉特的角度來看著重的還是托爾茲。就是那種：重要的人死了，會難過傷心、會努力抓住所有曾經的回憶，但在一段時間之後會感到憤恨覺得自己被丟下，尤其處在這種狀況裡的阿謝。(雖然有很大一部分是他運氣不好、做錯選擇，但人都死了，怎麼感受、在心裡發洩一下情有可原吧？！😂)
> 
> 阿謝拉特是為了托爾茲才做臥底，他懷念托爾茲的同時有點怨恨托爾茲丟下他。所以聽到原來托爾茲從來沒有遺棄他，他留下了遺言和遺物、讓他的兒子托爾芬來幫他他就....有點情緒激動這樣XD(十多年來的精神支柱唉...)
> 
> 他和托爾芬的約定就是他會讓少年看到他和表倫的結局。雖然阿謝拉特並不相信托爾芬真的只是想看兩個殺人魔的毀滅，他一直預期憤怒的少年哪一天會從他背後對他開一槍或者捅一刀了結他早該結束的生命——因為如果是他的話他就會這麼做。
> 
> 殺死托爾茲無法被原諒。
> 
> 而表倫太危險，阿謝沒讓表倫知道托爾芬和托爾茲的關係；最後也沒讓托爾芬跟著他去見表倫，雖然那時的阿謝無論哪方面都被逼到極限也沒有餘裕就是了...。
> 
> ####
> 
>   
> 迷幻菇引領阿謝拉特、阿謝拉特引領表倫、表倫引領我，這個au得以走向結局。
> 
> 對我來說你會是永遠特別的存在，アシェラッド。


End file.
